Flameshard - Galuna Island Arc (2)
by InvincibleDonut
Summary: After the events of the Lullaby Arc, things have been pretty normal. Until Taiyang mysteriously runs off after receiving a mysterious letter. Ruby and Yang chase after him to Galuna Island where many secrets and some familiar faces await them.
1. -S

It was another regular day in the Flameshard guild. A month has passed since the Lullaby incident and nothing much has happened ever since. Only Ruby, Yang and Velvet were present in the guild. Ironwood has recently left on a long term job and everybody else was busy too. The three were in the middle of a conversation.

"Jaune has been improving a lot. I'm really proud of him." Ruby said.

"He's still got long ways to go though." Yang admitted.

"At least he's improving." Velvet said.

"True… Where even is he?" Yang asked.

"Out on a job with Sun." Ruby said simply. Velvet seemed surprised.

"Jaune and Sun?" Velvet asked.

"They've been bonding. I think they might even form a team." Ruby said.

"That'd be cool." Yang admitted. Velvet nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a bit.

"So how are things at home?" Velvet asked to keep the conversation going.

"Nothing new. I've been keeping in touch with our uncle though. He might come back soon." Ruby said excited. Velvet smiled.

"I'm glad. It's been awhile since I visited Silver Talon. I'll ask Coco if she'd like to go with me." Velvet said.

"You should. I'm waiting for our uncle to come back before I visit the guild." Ruby said.

"I just go whenever Ruby goes." Yang said casually. "Uncle Qrow's cool and all but I'm more of a daddy's girl… in a good way." Yang said. Velvet nodded understandingly.

"Speaking of dad… where is he?" Ruby asked.

"I… don't know." Yang answered. "He isn't on a job. I know that for sure. We're stacked on money." Yang said.

"Should I go home and check?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. I'll stay here with Velvet so she doesn't have to be alone." Yang said. Velvet smiled.

"Thanks Yang." She said. Ruby got up and ran away really fast. As soon as Ruby was gone Yang leaned closer to Velvet.

"So… you and Coco, huh?" Yang said teasingly. Velvet turned as red as a tomato.

"There's nothing going on between us!" Velvet said still red. Yang just smiled.

* * *

"AURORA SPIRIT SHIELD!" Jaune shouted. He created a shield to block the sand coming his way. Sun stood behind him also seeking shelter from the sand attack. The two were stuck in place. Moving meant that they would be hit with the sand attack. Jaune got an idea and started walking. After he got some momentum he picked up the pace and started running towards the attacker. Sun followed him.

"WHAT?!" The red headed attacker said. Jaune rammed into him with his shield, sending him to the ground. Sun leaped over Jaune, ready to punch the red head but the read head sent Sun flying using his sand magic. The red head got up and tried punching Jaune who still had his shield up and blocked it. Jaune then dispelled his shield and kicked the red head in his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. With his shield now gone Jaune was vulnerable and the red head sent a huge amount of sand his way. Jaune also was sent flying and landed next to Sun who had finally gotten up.

"This dude is really strong." Jaune admitted after spitting some sand out of his mouth. The three were at a beach where the redhead had just docked his ship.

"I don't know if we can beat him." Sun admitted.

"We'll have to make a deal." Jaune said. Sun turned to the red head who was preparing his next attack.

"Hey you!" Sun then yelled at the red head. "What is your name?" Sun asked.

"Scarlet. You two?" He asked.

"Sun and Jaune." Sun answered.

"Look man… if you give us the money, we'll leave you alone." Sun said.

"I would love to, but you're in no position to talk and I kind of need it." Scarlet said.

"Have it your way." Sun said. "BLINDING SUN!" Sun yelled as he started shining really brightly, blinding Scarlet. Jaune had covered his eyes. After a while the glow faded. "FINISH HIM!" Sun told Jaune. Jaune nodded and charged at the blinded Scarlet. He was about to punch him but a giant sword came Jaune's way. Jaune quickly summoned his shield and blocked the sword, barely doing so in time. The person wielding the sword was a dark skinned man with green hair.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked confused.

"Sage. Scarlet's friend." The man named Sage said casually.

"Oh hey Sage! I'm glad you're here. You're kind of late and now we have to defeat these two before we drop off the loot." Scarlet said still blind. Sage shrugged.

"It is what is." Sage said. He turned back to Jaune and striked again with his sword. Jaune managed to hold his shield up in time again, but didn't expect it to shatter. Sage then kicked Jaune in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. Jaune clutched his stomach. Sun did a battle cry as he charged towards Sage. Sage swiped his sword at Sun who dodged the gigantic blade and punched Sage in the face. Sun then kicked the sword away but then got blown away by sand. Scarlet had recovered.

"I really recommend you two giving up. You could barely defeat me, let alone Sage and I together." Scarlet said. "I really am trying not to sound cocky." Scarlet said.

"You do though." Jaune admitted. Sage glared at him.

"Keep them busy!" Sun and Sage then both said at the same time. They both turned to each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!" Jaune and Scarlet then also both said in unison. A magic circle opened up underneath Sun and he started charging his next attack while Sage ran towards his sword. Scarlet sent sand Sun's way. Jaune had to act quick and did so.

"SEMBLING DISC!" Jaune yelled as he created another shield but tossed it at the running Sage like a frisbee. Jaune then leaped in front of Sun and protected him from the sand with another shield, just in time too. Sage grabbed his sword, turned around and sliced Jaune's sembling disc in half. Jaune was dumbfounded.

"How even…" Jaune couldn't comprehend how good the two pirates were.

"Is it time for the finishing move?" Scarlet asked Sage. Sage nodded. Jaune gulped.

"Uhm Sun?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Sun asked with his eyes closed in order to concentrate.

"How long is it going to take for you to finish charging up?" Jaune asked. Scarlet started gathering sand while Sage raised his sword.

"Just a little more, why?" Sun asked. Scarlet manipulated the sand so that it would surround itself around Sage's sword.

"Because they're going to do their finishing move." Jaune said nervously. Sun smiled.

"Don't worry, so are we." Sun said. Jaune trusted Sun. It would work out.

"DEADLY SAND SWORD!" Sage and Scarlet yelled. Sage charged towards the two Flameshard wizards, sword at the ready. More and more sand seemed to be attracted to Sage and his sword by the second. Jaune held his shield up and charged at Sage. Both did a battle cry and as soon as the two were close enough, their "weapons" collided. Jaune's shield shattered once again and Jaune was sent flying. He landed far behind Sun in the sand. Jaune was in pain. Sage walked out of the way for Scarlet to send another sand attack towards Sun who was still charging up.

"MOONLIGHT ATTACK!" Sun suddenly yelled. A giant wave rose up behind him with Scarlet's ship on top. Sun sent the wave with the ship towards the two pirates who both had nowhere to run. Jaune was caught up in the water along with the sand from Scarlet's attack. The wave came crashing down on the two and so did the ship which collided on the ground and shattered into a bunch of pieces. After all the water went back into the ocean the two pirates faced their destroyed ship. Sage coughed up some water.

"MY SHIP!" Scarlet yelled in agony. The gold they had stolen was lying everywhere. The two pirates got up, both drenched and angry. Sun was disappointed to see that one of his strongest attacks didn't seem to have finished them off. He was also left exhausted. A drenched Jaune also got up and joined Sun.

"What kind of attack was that?" Jaune asked.

"I can use the moonlight to manipulate the current and the waves but since it's day time I had to gather moonlight from the other side of the world, which is way more exhausting than when I perform this spell at night." Sun explained.

"Neat trick." Scarlet admitted. Everybody was panting.

"But it didn't finish the job." Sage said. "And now we will finish you." Jaune gulped again. Sage placed his hand on Scarlet's shoulder and started transferring all his magic power to Scarlet. After Sage finished doing so he passed out. Jaune and Sun didn't know what to expect.

"This is the end for you." Scarlet said. He looked less hurt and more powerful now. He stretched out his arm and showed the two Flameshard wizards his palm, sending a sandstorm their way. Jaune created a bubble around the two. They were stuck in their place and nothing could be done.

"We have to do something because I'm low on magical energy. This barrier is not going to hold." Jaune said.

"There's not much I can do in this bubble." Sun said.

"We've come out of stickier situations than this. We can come up with something." Jaune said. Sun smiled.

"You're right. We-" Sun was was caught off by the sound of the sand being sucked away. The sand storm quickly died down and soon had disappeared completely. Scarlet, Sun and Jaune turned to where the sand went to. A figure was standing on one of the bigger pieces of the broken ship. It was Cardin. He had absorbed all of the sand. Cardin aimed his already extended arm at Scarlet. A light brown magic circle opened and a sand tornado sprouted from it and went directly to Scarlet. Scarlet copied Cardin and the two sand tornado's collided. Cardin's proved to be stronger and Scarlet's got pushed back. Cardin's sand tornado hit Scarlet and an explosion occurred on impact. As soon as the dust cleared and Jaune and Sun saw that Scarlet had been defeated, Jaune removed the bubble.

"What are you doing here?" Sun asked Cardin.

"I saw signs of a fight so I came to check it out. I didn't expect to see you struggling so much Sun. Then again, you like to pick fights you can't win." Cardin said. Cardin gestured to Jaune. "Is this the newbie I've heard so much about?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving us." Jaune said politely.

"Be glad I did. Next time I'll let you guys lose to teach you a lesson. Don't be so pathetic next time or people will start to think we're all losers." Cardin said. Jaune glared at him.

"Just leave." Sun said dismissively. Cardin shrugged, jumped off the ship wreck and walked away.

"I already don't like him." Jaune said.

"Nobody does." Sun said. "Let's bring the loot back to it's respective owners." Sun suggested. Jaune agreed and the two left to start collecting the gold. Jaune then noticed a boat in the water. He shrugged it off but felt like he recognized the person in the boat and looked again. He raised his eyebrow as he realized that it was Taiyang that was in the boat. Where was he going?

* * *

"He's at home." Ruby said as she casually entered the guild. Yang and Velvet were still sitting in the same spot. Nothing had changed.

"What is he doing?" Yang asked.

"The house was all over the place. He said he was looking for something." Ruby said simply.

"Do you guys want me to help clean up?" Velvet asked. Yang raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you offer to do that?" Yang asked.

"I like helping." Velvet said.

"Help yourself by not offering." Yang said. Ruby frowned at her.

"You're a bad example for her." Ruby said to Yang. Velvet giggled.

"I'm the oldest person in here. I'm giving her a good example on how to behave." Velvet said. All three of them laughed.

* * *

A few hours later it was nighttime and Ruby and Yang decided to go home. They waved goodbye and left.

"That was nice." Ruby said as the two were walking home.

"Yeah it was. I enjoy fighting, but sitting back and relaxing is also nice from time to time." Yang admitted.

"It has been awhile since we've gone on a job. We should ask dad if he'd like to go on one with us." Ruby said. Yang stretched as she yawned.

"Sure, I'm game. I need redemption after all. All I did last time was get stabbed and boost dad's power." Yang said.

"At least you didn't go through what I went through. I almost got hit by a train, remember?" Ruby asked. Yang snorted. "It's not funny!" Ruby said in protest.

"It's not. I'm just laughing at the fact that we're competing for who had the worst experience during the whole Lullaby incident." Yang said. Ruby smiled too.

"Yeah it's pretty dumb… you were only awake for half of it though." Ruby said. Yang punched her in the arm. Ruby rubbed it after.

"You need to stop doing that. It h-what's that?" Ruby asked as she pointed at their front door. There was a letter attached. It was signed "for Ruby and Yang". Ruby and Yang glanced at each other. Yang grabbed the letter, opened it and started reading.

" _Hey girls. I am very sorry but I had to leave abruptly. This is very important and it could change everything for us. I wish you guys could come along but that'd ruin the surprise. Please don't come looking for me, I'm fine. There's just business I have to take care off and after I do that, I can bring back a present for you two._

 _-Taiyang"_

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other again.

"This is ominous." Ruby said. Yang shrugged.

"Dad will do his thing and then he'll come back home." Yang said as she opened the door. She wasn't worried. The two entered the house. It was still a mess.

"Where is he going? And what did he need that required so much messing up the house?" Ruby asked, still a bit suspicious. Yang shrugged again.

"Does it matter?" Yang asked.

"Yes it does. Now we have to clean this up!" Ruby said a bit annoyed.

"Look, I'll go cook some food and you'll start cleaning up, okay?" Yang proposed. Ruby nodded. Yang walked into the kitchen while Ruby started grabbing some clothes off the floor. As she lifted the seventh shirt off the floor, she noticed a piece of paper underneath another shirt. She grabbed the paper and started reading.

" _Galuna Island, you have to hurry. There are only a few moondrips left._

 _-S"_

Ruby raised an eyebrow. Who was S? What were moondrips? And what did it have to do with Ruby's dad?

"YANG!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah?" Yang yelled from the kitchen.

"PACK YOUR BAGS BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO GALUNA ISLAND!" Ruby said.


	2. New kids on the block

The sun was shining, the sky was clear and so was the water. Yang and Ruby were at the coast in Hargeon town, in search of a person willing to take them to Galuna island. Yang was wearing an orange crop top combined with black shorts and orange sandals. She had a set of pigtails with black ribbons in them.

Ruby was wearing blue shorts with a white tank top and white running shoes. She had a small little side ponytail.

"You're so adorable." Yang teased her sister.

"And pale!" Ruby added. "I look live I've never been to the beach… which I haven't!" Ruby said embarrassed. She really _did_ look out of place. Meanwhile Yang had all the guys looking at her. She winked at one.

"I'm also pale. Nothing wrong with that. That guy would agree." Yang said, referring to the guy she just winked to.

"You hit puberty though, I only have a little." Ruby protested. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining." Yang said.

"It's all I can do when mother nature is against me!" Ruby said. Yang snickered.

"Let's just ask that man if he can give us a ride." Ruby suggested as she pointed at a pretty young skinny man. Ruby approached him. "Good morning!" Ruby said chipper.

The man turned to her. "Morning. Can I help you?" The man asked.

"My sister and I were wondering if you could bring us to Galuna island?" Ruby asked. The man went wide eyed.

"No… no… You must stay away from that island! It's cursed. Everybody who goes there never comes back." The man said spooked.

"Cursed?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I don't know what exactly happened there. I just know that the villagers there sent a job request to a guild recently." The man said. Ruby nodded understandingly.

"Well… thank you! … I guess." Ruby said. She walked away. Yang looked disappointed.

"What'd he say?" Yang asked.

"He said the island is cursed. We might come across a guild there." Ruby said excitedly. "Making new friends is always fun." Ruby said.

"Agreed… We still need to get there though." Yang commented. The two sisters asked around and an hour later nobody had had said yes to them. Ruby sighed.

"So… we're stuck here?" Ruby asked.

"We can't just give up. Aren't you the one that wanted to go to Galuna Island in the first place?" Yang asked.

"Yes but… this seems hopeless." Ruby said.

"Well I want to know who "S" is. If dad is mingling with girls he should just tell us." Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby said a bit disturbed.

"What? That's probably what's going on here. He said that he didn't want to ruin the surprise." Yang said.

'Why would he need to go all the way to Galuna Island for that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know? Maybe it's their honeymoon destination!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby replied, again disturbed. "Besides, this S person also mentioned something about a Moon drip ceremony and that term hasn't been used to anything related to marriage by anyone."

"Well… maybe it's their thing." Yang argued.

"Can we just continue looking for somebody to get us there?" Ruby asked exhausted. Before Yang could reply, somebody else said something.

"Ruby? Yang? Is that you?" The sister pair heard. They turned to the person who said it. It was Lucy.

"Lucy?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Hey! How is it going?" Lucy asked happily.

"We're good! What are you doing here?" Yang asked curiously.

"I-" Lucy got cut off by a pink haired boy accompanied by a blue flying cat. He was eating a sandwich.

"Lucy did you find somebody?" The boy asked. Yang's eyes immediately went down to the boy's abs.

"Who might you be?" Yang asked interested. The boy burped loudly in her face. Some passerby's glanced at him.

"Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." the boy named Natsu said. Yang's interest went away immediately.

"Never mind that! He has A FLYING CAT!" Ruby said excitedly. Ruby squealed. The blue cat blushed.

"Always excited to meet fans." The blue cat said.

"That's Happy. Don't mind him." Lucy said casually. Ruby's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Ruby said as she hugged him tightly.

"C-can't… breathe…" Happy puffed out. Yang pried her sister from the cat. Lucy laughed.

"Looks like you got another fan." Natsu said jokingly.

"It's always the ladies too." Happy said with a grin on his face. Lucy slapped Happy to the ground.

"Don't be weird!" Lucy said. Yang laughed while Natsu glared at Lucy.

"Don't hit my cat!" Natsu said in protest.

"I-" Before Happy could say anything Ruby grabbed him again and squeezed him tightly.

"You adorable blue cat." Ruby said mesmerized.

"Can we all just calm down?" Yang asked. Lucy nodded while Natsu crossed his arms. Ruby let Happy go. "Thank you."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"We can't tell you." Natsu said.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Yang asked a bit irked.

"We stole a S-class wizard request and now we are headed to Galuna Island." Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Natsu said trying to prevent her from spilling more information. "Why did you share that with them?!" He asked.

"I trust them. We worked together not too long ago anyway. They won't snitch," Lucy said. She then turned to the Flameshard wizards. "Right?" Lucy asked nervously.

"We don't snitch." Yang said.

"Wait… did you guys say Galuna island? That's where we are headed too!" Ruby said. Lucy looked surprised.

"Why? Did you guys also took the job request?" Lucy asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Our dad has gone missing. Well… he kind of left to do something there. We dismissed it but it turns out he has been in contact with somebody named S and we want to find out what is going on." Ruby explained.

"Your dad? He is an S-class wizard right? Maybe he took the job…" Lucy said disappointedly. "And I wanted another zodiac key!" Lucy whined. Happy patted her on the back.

"It's okay Lucy, we can just buy you one." Happy said.

"No you can't! Golden zodiac keys are different than ordinary Celestial Spirit keys. I already told you this." Lucy said.

"What if their dad took the request? We can always help. Maybe even finish the job before he can." Natsu said.

"Wouldn't that in a way be theft though?" Lucy asked.

"It would. And you do not want to mess with our dad." Yang said.

"I'll fight him anyday. My fire magic hasn't let me down yet." Natsu said. Yang laughed.

"You think fire magic is going to do the job? Guess what, my dad EATS fire magic." Yang boasted. Natsu gasped.

"Your dad eats fire magic?! Is he a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu asked curiously.

"No. Our dad is a Devil Slayer." Ruby said casually. Natsu and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"A Devil Slayer? What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"He slays demons," Ruby explained. "like the ones from the Tartaros guild." Ruby explained.

"Does he know anything about a dragon named Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not even sure dragons exist anymore." Yang said.

"Dragons do exist!" Natsu said in denial. "And you can't tell me otherwise!"

"Alright, alright." Lucy said, trying to prevent a fight from starting. "The point is, we are all trying to get to Galuna island." Lucy said.

"Which is incredibly hard. Nobody wants to bring us there because of the curse." Ruby explained. She looked disappointed.

"We know… we asked around too." Happy said.

"How are we going to get there?" Lucy asked. Before her question could be answered as multiple arrow shaped blocks of ice came towards the five. Lucy's eyes widened.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu suddenly yelled. His hands caught fire. He then brought them together creating a giant explosion seconds before the ice could reach the five. Everybody except Natsu had been blown off their feet. The other civilians that were in the area fled. As soon as the smoke cleared it was revealed that a mysterious newcomer wearing black pants and a dark blue buttoned shirt was the attacker. His hair was almost the same dark blue color as his shirt. Natsu glared at him.

"Gray." Natsu said with a hint of anger in his voice. Lucy was surprised to see him.

"Who's he?" Yang asked as she got up.

"One of our guildmates." Natsu explained. Yang helped Ruby up.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm obviously here to confront you guys about the job request you stole. Master wants you three back, now." Gray said. His voice was deep. Yang was definitely interested again.

"Look, Gray. We just want to help these people. They're not in the best condition." Lucy explained, trying to convince Gray to leave them alone.

"Are you sure it's not just about the cash prize?" Gray asked.

"It's part of the package." Happy said matter-of-factly.

"We can split it four ways if you want." Lucy offered.

"I'd rather not get on master's bad side." Gray said. For a split second he looked fearful, thoughts of an angry Makarov filling his head. "You can either come with me, or be taken by force."

"Well bring it on then!" Natsu said excited. Gray had the same glint of excitement in his eyes.

"You asked for it." Gray said. He grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. Ruby raised an eyebrow while Yang just grinned.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Gray. Natsu's entire body caught fire and he leaped at Gray.

"Ice make: shield!" Gray yelled. He extended his arms and showed his palms. A magic circle opened up and an ice shield appeared out of thin air. Natsu broke straight through the ice shield and headbutted Gray in the stomach. Gray slid backwards and bowed down, slowing himself down by placing his hand on the floor. Eventually he halted and stood back up. Natsu charged at him again and attempted to punch him. Gray ducked and punched Natsu in the stomach in return. "ICE MAKE: BATTLE ACE!" Gray then cried out. He created an ice battle axe and sliced at Natsu who dodged.

"Those two have some serious nice moves." Yang said impressed.

"Should we be worried?" Ruby asked.

"No. They fight like this all the time." Happy explained. "It always ends in a tie."

"Well, we don't have time for a silly fight." Lucy stated. "The cash prize- Err… the Galuna island residents won't wait for us forever." Lucy fiddled with her keys as the battle continued in the background. She grabbed a golden key. Ruby didn't recognize it.

"Is that a new one?" Ruby asked. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Indeed it is." Lucy said with a smirk. She stretched out her hand holding the golden key. "OPEN GATE OF THE MAID; VIRGO!" Lucy shouted. A magic circle opened up at the tip of her key and a new Celestial Spirit was summoned. Virgo had short pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a typical maid get up and had iron wristbands with chains attached to them.

"How can I help you today, princess?" Virgo asked Lucy.

"Knock the blue haired boy for me, okay?" Lucy said. Virgo nodded. She then started twirling and dug a hole in the ground.

"Cool." Ruby said fascinated.

Back at the fight, Natsu had just kicked Gray across the face. Gray almost fell but he regained balance. Natsu attempted to punch him again but Gray created an ice hammer and slammed it down on Natsu. Natsu barely managed to block it. Gray pressed down hard while Natsu struggled hard to keep the hammer up.

"This is the end, Natsu." Gray said confidently.

"We fight too much for you to know that's not true." Natsu said. Cracks started to form in the ground underneath Natsu. Gray was winning. Natsu wasn't going to give up though. To Gray's surprise Virgo came out from under the ground and punched him in the stomach with all her might. Gray groaned in pain and then went unconscious. His body slumped forward and Virgo caught him as the Natsu tossed the ice hammer to the side. Natsu turned to Lucy and said: "Thank you."

"No problem." Lucy said with a smile.

"Seems like the fight scared everyone away." Yang stated. The harbor was completely empty.

"How are we going to find a way to get to Galuna island now?" Ruby asked.

"You can use me as a flotation device, princess." Virgo offered. Lucy turned red.

"No need!" Lucy said quickly.

"This sucks." Ruby said.

"Did you mention Galuna island?" The six then heard a stranger say. They turned to the stranger. He had very light dark skin and had a mustache. Most of his body was covered by a cloak.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"My name is Bobo." The stranger said. "There were many people running away from here. I was interested to see what was going on so I came to check it out. Your fight did not disappoint. I trust you guys to save my people." Bobo said.

"Your people?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes… I'm originally from Galuna island. My people need help. I am willing to bring you." Bobo said. The six (minus Virgo) glanced at each other and smiled. They had found somebody willing to transport them.


	3. The blondes vs the colored!

The sky was filled with a thousand stars. Lucy stared at them, fascinated by the beauty of nature. Natsu, Lucy, Ruby, Yang, Happy and an unconscious Gray all sat in Bobo's small, wooden boat. The waves calmly made rocked the boat. It was a peaceful journey so far. Natsu was slung over the edge of the boat trying to hold his lunch in.

"What's wrong with him?" Yang asked.

"Motion sickness." Happy said matter-of-factly.

Gray suddenly gasped as he woke up. He startled Ruby who hugged Happy to comfort herself. As soon as she realized what she had done, she let him go.

"Where are?!" Gray asked panicked. Everybody (except Natsu who was too busy being sick) glanced at each other.

"Ugh fine." Yang said, stepping up to break the news to him. We're on our way to Galuna island." Yang said. Gray glared at his guildmates and the two Flameshard wizards.

"Are you serious?!" Gray asked angrily.

"Relax, just COOL down." Yang said jokingly. Gray just looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Not the time? Okay then…" Yang said awkwardly.

"Look, we'll be helping tons of villagers. It's a positive thing." Happy said. Gray sighed.

"Fine… There's nothing that can be done about it now." Gray said. "What's this cure anyway?" Gray asked. Lucy's focus shifted to Bobo. He looked down at the bottom of the small wooden boat and sighed.

"We were always normal… until one day the moon's wrath shined down on us one day…" Bobo said. Nobody understand what he said. Natsu was barely paying attention.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked. Bobo sighed once more and removed his cloak. His right arm was like nothing they had ever seen before. Instead of being his caramel skin color it was a dark deep red with black polka dots on it. Bobo also had claws. Ruby and Lucy gasped.

"It turned you guys into demons…" Ruby realized.

"The moon did that?" Happy asked, surprised. Bobo nodded.

"Or maybe somebody did something to the moon." Yang speculated.

"That's very unlikely. I mean… the moon IS pretty far away." Gray said.

"Do you have any better theories?" Yang asked, a bit irked. Gray shook his head. The waves suddenly became a bit more violent, but nothing too dangerous. Natsu yelped.

"NO STOP IT!" Natsu yelled at the ocean. Yang and Ruby laughed while Gray rolled his eyes.

"You are so weak." Gray said annoyed.

"You shut your mouth!" Natsu said angrily, before going back to his usual sick self.

"Hey guys," Lucy said, interrupting the two. Everybody's attention shifted to her. "Where's Bobo?" Lucy asked. Everybody turned to where Bobo was sitting. He was gone. They all screamed.

"Where did he go?!" Gray questioned.

"I don't like this!" Happy said clinging onto Lucy's leg.

"Oh no…" Yang then said. Ruby turned to her and saw that Yang was looking at a huge tidal wave coming towards them. Everybody turned to it and screamed again. The wave towered ten feet above them and came crashing down right on them. Everything faded to black.

* * *

Ruby coughed up water as she regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. She was lying in something soft. As her eyes adjusted she realized it was sand. She was on a beach. She sat up. Natsu and Happy were still sleeping next to her while Lucy, Yang and Gray were nowhere to be seen. Where were they?

"Hey, you woke up." Somebody stated behind Ruby. Ruby turned around and saw Jaune. Her jaw dropped.

"Jaune?!" Ruby said surprised. "What are you doing here?!" Ruby asked.

"Saving your lives." Jaune said. Ruby was still confused. "I saw your dad in a boat he probably rented. Fast forward and then I spot Yang and you at the harbor. I heard you talking and I wanted to approach you but Sun called for me. It seemed like you guys wanted to keep this trip a on the down low so I didn't say anything. Later I followed after you guys and found your bodies just floating in the ocean. So, like any good person, I saved you guys and now we are on Galuna island." Jaune explained. Ruby nodded understandingly. That made more sense.

"Where are Yang, Lucy and Gray?" Ruby asked. As if on cue the three exited the jungle. They all had coconuts and were drinking from them.

"That's refreshing." Lucy said.

"Oh Ruby you're awake." Yang said.

"And Natsu and Happy aren't. I figured they wouldn't be." Gray said.

"Are we going to wait on them?" Lucy asked.

"It's already the middle of the day." Yang said. "Do we really have time to wait for them?"

"We have enough time." Jaune said before taking another sip from his coconut..

"No we don't." Gray said. "The longer we stay away, the angrier master will become. We have to hurry up and lift this curse."

"And dad could be done with his business if we take too long." Ruby said.

"What if we split up?" Lucy suggested. They all looked at each other, trying to see how the others felt about that. Yang shrugged.

"Sure." Yang said.

"Three and three then? Or duos?" Ruby asked.

"Trios are easier to keep track of." Gray said.

"Okay then it's settled. Team blondes versus team colored hair." Yang said jokingly.

"You just don't want Natsu." Ruby said as she crossed her arms.

"I won't deny it." Yang said.

"Well I'm not dragging him along either!" Gray said disagreeingly.

"Just stop complaining." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Besides, we need to balance our magic. Can't have two fire mages on the same team." Yang argued. "It'll make it easier for our enemies to defeat us if they have an advantage over us." Gray sighed knowing he couldn't argue with that logic.

"Fine, we'll take Natsu." Gray said not too happy.

"It's settled then." Ruby said. "We'll try to gather as much information as we can and we'll discuss it back here at night."

"Sounds like a plan." Jaune said.

"Let's make it a game." Yang suggested. Everyone turned to her. "The first team to lift the curse wins."

"I'm game." Lucy said.

"I regret agreeing to having Natsu on my team." Gray said. Lucy giggled.

"It'll be fine because we'll win." Ruby said.

"Sure you will." Yang said sarcastically. "Anyway, we are leaving so we can have a major head start. Have fun with Natsu!" Yang said. She waved and ran off. Jaune and Lucy ran after her.

"Wait for us!" Jaune yelled.

"Good luck!" Lucy yelled to Gray and Ruby. Soon enough the blondes were out of sight. Gray sighed.

"Welp… let's get this show on the road." Gray said dissatisfied. He grabbed Natsu and slung him over his shoulder. Ruby lifted Happy and held him like he was a baby. The two walked into the opposite direction the blondes went in.

* * *

Taiyang glared at his masked enemy. The two stood in the middle of the forest. Countless minions of Taiyang's enemy lay unconsciously around the two. The mood was tense.

"Hello, Reitei." Taiyang said. "Or should I call you by your real name?" Taiyang asked, anger in his voice.

"I do not know who you are, and neither do I know how you know who I really am. Maybe you're even bluffing, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are standing in my way and I can not forgive that." Reitei said.

"Oh come on, your name is Lyon, isn't it?" Taiyang asked. Even though Reitei was masked, Taiyang just knew that Reitei flinched behind his mask.

"Who are you?!" Reitei asked angrily.

"Taiyang." Taiyang said simply. "Ever heard of me?"

"No… but your name does sound familiar." Reitei said. "Nonetheless, you know my identity and even though it's not that big of a deal, I still plan to eliminate you. You are the one that has been interfering with my plans, aren't you?" Reitei asked.

"It wasn't me." Taiyang said. "I only recently arrived on Galuna island. The one who has been interfering with your plans is somebody much more closer to you than you think." Taiyang continued.

"Are you claiming that there is a traitor within my group?" Reitei asked.

"No. This person has been working alone for a while now." Taiyang said.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Reitei said, genuinely confused. "Let's just start the battle, shall we?" Reitei asked. Taiyang smiled.

"Fine with me." Taiyang said.

"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" Reitei yelled. He extended his arm and a magic circle opened up at the tip of his fingers. Ice eagles spawned from the magic circle and flew towards Taiyang.

"Burning barrier!" Taiyang yelled. Taiyang ducked and placed his hands on the ground. A magic circle opened under each hand. A giant wall of fire rose from the ground. The eagles melted instantly as soon as they came in contact with the fire.

"Fire magic, huh? Interesting." Reitei said.

"Are you going to give up? I clearly have the upper hand." Taiyang said.

"I am far from being THAT pathetic." Reitei said. He readied his next attack. "ICE MAKE: SNOW TIGER! ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!" Reitei yelled. Two magic circles opened up. A giant ice tiger and a giant ice dragon were summoned. The two ice animals charged at Taiyang, the dragon being the quickest of the two.

"Inferno wheel!" Taiyang yelled. He clapped his hands together, creating a fiery wheel and sending it flying at the dragon. The dragon easily dodged it, but the fire wheel hit the tiger, destroying it instantly. The dragon attempted to take a bite out of Taiyang, but Taiyang dodged the dragon. The dragon continued to attempt injuring Taiyang but failed.

"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" Reitei said again. More icy eagles were summoned. They flew towards Taiyang at full speed. Taiyang knew he couldn't evade both the eagles and the dragon. He smirked.

"Flame twister! Taiyang yelled. He did a backflip, evading the ice dragon. Mid-air Taiyang opened up a magic circle on the ground beneath him and a fiery tornado spew from it, engulfing Taiyang within it. The ice dragon spiraled around the tornado in order to avoid being melted. The eagles mimicked the ice dragon and spiraled around the tornado. The tornado faded revealing Taiyang to be high in the air. His fist caught fire and he then punched all the ice eagles, destroying them. As he started falling down the dragon attempted to injure him again. "Goliath dragon fire!" Taiyang then yelled. He aimed his hands at the dragon and fired fire at the ice dragon. The dragon screeched in agony as it melted into nothingness. The fire made contact with the ground, causing it to spread like wildfire. Reitei placed his arms in front of his face to protect it from the heat. Parts of his clothes started melting, including his helmet. Things didn't look good for him.

* * *

The three blondes were still running. They had noticed the fire in the distance and stopped in their tracks.

"What is that?" Lucy questioned.

"Fire… that's my dad!" Yang said excitedly. "Let's head there." Yang suggested.

"Maybe we shouldn't?" Jaune wondered.

"What?! Why not?!" Yang asked.

"There's no doubt Gray and Ruby also saw that fire. Ruby has super speed, remember? They'll get there before us. Let's focus and finding other clues. They'll be too busy interrogating your dad. We can get the upper hand this way." Jaune explained.

"Good thinking Jaune!" Lucy complimented him.

"But I want to know what my dad is up to." Yang said.

"I understand how you feel. We don't have to do what I said, but it's the smartest thing to do." Jaune said. Yang looked at the ground and thought for a second. There was no point in arguing and wasting time. She sighed.

"Let's continue walking." Yang then said. Lucy patted her on the back.

"We'll encounter him sooner or later." Lucy said. Yang nodded and the three continued walking. Lucy fell behind a bit but Jaune and Yang didn't notice. Lucy admired Yang's love for her dad. She wished she could love her dad this much. She wished that he could love her this much too. Maybe one day…

* * *

Ruby arrived at the scene of the fight. Trees were on fire and some had ice on them. Ruby looked around frantically but there was no sign of anybody. She sighed and sat down in the ground.

"RUBY!" Ruby then heard. She turned around and saw Gray approaching her. To her surprise both Natsu and Happy were now conscious and also running towards her. As soon as they neared Ruby they slowed down. The boys started panting.

"You... You're really fast." Gray said exhausted.

"Is that your magic?" Natsu asked. Ruby nodded.

"What happened here?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. My dad's a fire mage like I said before so I think he fought somebody." Ruby said. Natsu then grinned just noticing the fire for the first time. He took a deep breath and sucked in all the fire around him. He instantly felt better.

"Not fair." Gray said still exhausted. He leaned on a tree with ice on it. Gray felt strange near the ice. It was very familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"My dad fought somebody with ice magic. That's what we have so far." Ruby said.

"So where are they now? Did they just disappear? The fight seemed like a draw considering there isn't an unconscious body lying around here." Happy said.

"Also where are the others?" Natsu asked. Ruby giggled. She forgot they were unconscious for their conversation on the beach.

"Well, you see-" Ruby went on to explain what they all discussed while Natsu and Happy were unconscious. Gray wasn't really paying attention. He just stared at the ice. It was _so_ familiar. What was it? The question continued to bother Gray. Gray wanted answers and he wanted them fast.

"I smell something!" Natsu then said. Gray's attention shifted back to his allies.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Does it matter? I smell things all the time." Ruby said.

"Natsu has enhanced smell because his father was a dragon." Happy explained. Ruby just nodded, not sure how to feel about the dragon father thing. Natsu sniffed the air and started walking. Ruby, Happy and Gray followed him.

"There!" Ruby said as she pointed at foot prints.

"Who are those?" Happy questioned.

"They're too small to be my dad's feet. It must've been his opponents." Ruby concluded.

"Let's go find out who this opponent was." Natsu said excited. The four of them started to follow the trail of footprints. They were getting closer to the truth with every step they took.


	4. S class enemies

Yang, Lucy and Jaune were still walking around. They had chosen to ignore the fight going on elsewhere on the island. They had been walking for hours.

"We've been walking forever." Yang complained. "Do we even know for sure that there's any form of human life on this island?"

"Somebody sent the job request so I think so." Lucy said.

"Makes sense." Yang said. An awkward silence commenced.

"So how have you been Lucy?" Jaune asked to rid the silence.

"I've been good. I joined Fairy Tail, obviously." Lucy said. "After that Natsu, Happy and I went on our first job request together and I managed to get Virgo's key out of it. So far things have been pretty good." Jaune smiled.

"Glad to hear." Jaune said. Yang grinned at the two.

"You two like each other." Yang said teasingly. Jaune turned red and punched her in the arm.

"Yang!" Jaune said embarrassed. Lucy was also red but giggled.

"Let's just focus on the mission." Lucy said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't need to do much of that because it looks like we found the village." Yang said excited as she pointed at a wooden wall in the distance.

"We did it! Team blondes for the win!" Jaune said excited.

The three ran towards the wall and quickly neared it. They then spotted two guards on top of the wall. They had their spears at the ready.

"Who are you?!" The guards asked.

"Mages from Fairy tail and Flameshard." Lucy replied. Lucy showed her guild mark on her hand as proof. Yang and Jaune did the same. Yang had her guild mark on her chest while Jaune had it on his hand as well.

"Are you here to lift out curse?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, we are." Jaune answered. The guards glanced at each other and then nodded. The gate opened and the three blondes were granted access to the village.

The trio entered the village. Many kids were running around, playing together. Old fashioned houses of straw were everywhere. A group women were gossiping together. Everything and everyone seemed to be moving and alive.

"They don't look cursed." Yang stated.

"It's because it's daytime." Lucy recalled from Bobo's story. The three continued to walk around. Jaune spotted a tombstone in the middle of the the village.

"Did somebody die because of this curse?" Jaune questioned. Lucy and Yang also spotted the tombstone after Jaune pointed it out.

"Maybe. We have to help these people, and fast too." Lucy said.

"Agreed." Yang said.

A short old man then approached the trio.

"Greetings mages. My name is Moka and I am the chief of this village." The old man said.

"Nice to meet you." Jaune said as he offered the man a handshake. Moka shook Jaune's hand.

"I'm Yang," Yang said. She then gestured to Lucy and Jaune. "and this is Lucy and Jaune." Yang said.

"So, Moka. Can you tell us about the curse?" Lucy asked.

"I certainly can, but let's sit down first." Moka suggested.

The four entered what seemed to be the chief's house (the biggest one of them all). They all sat down at a small table.

"So… the curse?" Lucy asked once again.

"Well, three years ago the moon suddenly turned purple which caused all of us to transform into demons at night. When the sun comes up, we all revert back to normal. Except for a few random people…" Moka trailed off. "Every morning a few stay in their demon form and start causing chaos among the village. We as a community are forced to kill them..." Moka said saddened.

"I'm sorry to hear…" Lucy said. She seemed to be affected by the story.

"We will lift this curse." Jaune said determined. Moka appreciated it.

"Do you have any idea what might have caused the moon turning purple?" Yang asked. Moka shook his head. "Why don't you just stay indoors?" Yang questioned.

"You only have to have come in contact with the moonlight once for the curse to stay for the rest of your life. Since we didn't expect the curse in the first place everybody was outside the first time it happened." Moka explained.

"I think this is the work of Tartaros." Yang stated

"Tartaros?" Moka and Lucy asked.

"It's one of the three biggest dark guilds in the Baram alliance. It's members only consist of demons. Maybe they created the curse to create more demons." Yang speculated.

"Seems likely." Jaune said.

"Well… for now it doesn't matter who did this to us. A solution is what matters most to us. We can't kill any more of our own." Moka said.

"We understand." Lucy said.

"But we do need to find the mastermind behind this. If we don't, they can just set the curse free again." Yang explained.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Moka said. Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked.

"If you guys can manage to destroy the moon, the curse can't be set free ever again." Moka said.

"We can't destroy the moon." Yang said, finding the plan a bit ridiculous. "Besides, it's only affecting Galuna. The moon hasn't done anything to anyone else on the planet. There has to be a reason why it's only you guys that are being affected."

"I'm sorry to say but we can't destroy the moon, chief. Our planet can't live without it either." Lucy explained. Moka crossed his arms, not liking what he's hearing.

"Do you want the reward or not?!" Moka asked in an attempt to persuade the mages.

"Yes, of course." Lucy said.

"Then do as I say." Moka said commandingly.

"The job request only required us to lift the curse. We can do that many different ways." Lucy stated. Moka thought for a second.

"Fine. If you can find another way before tomorrow night, you can do that. If not, you WILL destroy the moon. Deal?" The chief said. Lucy looked at Jaune and Yang. They nodded at her. Lucy shook the chief's hand.

"Deal." Lucy said confidently.

* * *

Ruby, Natsu, Gray and Happy had been following a trail of footsteps for hours now. It still had led them nowhere. It was nighttime now. Gray could only think of one thing; the ice present at the sight where a battle had seemingly taken place.

"How big is this island?!" Natsu complained.

"Way too big." Happy answered.

"Should I just use my speed and see where the trail leads me?" Ruby asked.

"What if you do encounter the enemy? This is an S-class job after all. I'm pretty sure the enemy is way stronger than all of us. It's best for us to stick together." Happy said. Ruby nodded understandingly.

"Hey, what's that?!" Natsu questioned as he pointed out a structure in the distance. Happy flew up, ascending above the treeline. He gasped as he had a clear view of the structure. He then descended back to his friends and allies.

"It's a temple." Happy said.

"We should check it out." Natsu said.

"What about the trail?" Ruby asked.

"We can come back to that later." Natsu replied.

The three humans ran towards the temple while Happy happily flew behind them. They neared the temple and noticed a bright light coming from the top of the temple. The temple itself looked very worn out, old and ancient.

"What's at the top?" Happy wondered.

"There's only one way to find out." Ruby answered. She started climbing. Natsu did the same while Happy helped Gray up. As the four slowly ascended up the temple, Ruby noticed shadows beaming off of the light.

"It looks like there's people at the top of the temple." Ruby said.

"Should we attack?" Natsu asked, hoping the others would say yes.

"I don't think we should." Ruby said. The four neared the top.

Ruby was the first to reach the top. She quickly hid behind a boulder. Natsu, Happy and Gray soon joined her. A group of people wearing purple cloaks and white masks all stood in a circle. They all were part of the outer edge of a white magic circle. On the side stood a confident looking man wearing a helmet, a pink haired girl showing a little skin, an almost dog/human hybrid and a midget with bushy eyebrows. They all looked like they were standing on guard.

"Who are they?" Happy whispered.

"They almost look like a cult." Ruby replied as a whisper.

Suddenly the sky slowly cleared. Clouds moved away and the purple moon was exposed. It's purple light came shining down on Galuna. More magic circles started appearing above the first one, each smaller than the first until it seemingly reached the moon. Ruby, Natsu, Happy and Gray watched the event in awe.

"This doesn't look good." Happy whispered.

The moonlight was all being concentrated into one place. A powerful aura beamed off of the center of the temple. The cloaked people bowed in order for the spell to continue going.

"We have to do something!" Natsu whispered.

"We can't!" Ruby disagreed. Unfortunately for Ruby there was no stopping Natsu.

Natsu leaped over the boulder and screamed: "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He exhaled fire from his mouth midair and aimed it at the center of the temple.

An explosion occurred on impact and the cloaked goons were sent flying, some even off the top of the temple. The four most significant enemies all turned to Natsu. Ruby sighed and her, Gray and Happy also came out of hiding, having no other option. The man with the helmet flinched at the sight of them.

"Gray?!" The man asked surprised. Gray went wide eyed, immediately recognizing the voice. Ruby, Natsu and Happy turned to Gray.

"You know him?" Ruby, Natsu and Happy questioned.

"Lyon." Gray said bitterly. The helmeted man took his helmet off, revealing light blue hair and a similar face to Gray. Gray glared at him.

"I see killing Ur wasn't enough. Apparently you and your new friends feel the need to thwart my plans as well." Lyon said bitterly. Gray growled at Lyon.

"ICE MAKE: ARROWS!" Gray yelled. He placed his hands together and created an ice bow. He then fired multiple ice arrows at Lyon. Lyon kept his composure and simply extended one arm. His hand glowed and an icy shield was created. The arrows collided with Lyon's ice shield, shattering on impact. Gray's glare intensified.

"You know one handed ice making is dangerous." Gray said angrily

"Ah poor Gray is jealous of my advanced ice making magic." Lyon said in a mocking baby voice. Gray prepared to fire another attack. Ruby stepped in front of him.

"Wait." Ruby said. "Who are you people and what are you doing?!" Ruby asked, wanting answers.

"That's none of your business." Lyon said.

"My name is Sherry by the way. That is an important detail to share." The pink haired girl said.

"I guess we're sharing names now. I'm Yuka and he's Toby." The midget said while gesturing to the doglike human.

"Are you going to introduce your friends to us too, Gray?" Lyon asked mockingly.

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said friendly. "And that's Happy." Ruby said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"And my name is Natsu ready to punch your faces off Dragneel." Natsu said as he punched his hands together.

"I'm bored already." Lyon said. "Eliminate them so that we can continue to Moon Drip ceremony." Lyon commanded all the henchmen that were left.

The cloaked people had their staffs and swords at the ready and charged at the four guild wizards.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled. A magic circle opened up underneath him and his elbows caught fire. Natsu then made various movements, sending ribbon like fire at his opponents. Most cloaked goons were all sent flying.

"Rose spin!" Ruby yelled as she started spinning around. She shot forward like an arrow and knocked many goons off their feet.

Happy headbutted a goon in the stomach, sending him flying over the edge of the temple roof. Before Happy could do the same, Sherry grabbed his tail. Happy was rendered useless.

"HAPPY!" Natsu cried out. He was about to attack Sherry but he suddenly fell to the ground. Toby was revealed to be standing behind him and had paralyzed Natsu with his poisonous nails. Toby grinned. "What did you do to me?!" Natsu asked angrily. Toby just grinned.

Lyon was watching the battle play out, clearly bored out of his mind. "Just finish them off." He commanded.

Ruby started running in a circle around Sherry. Soon enough Ruby had created a tornado. Sherry looked frantically around, not sure what to do. Her hair got in her face, blinding her. Happy saw is opportunity and tickled Sherry. Sherry let go off him and Happy quickly flew away, ascending far above the tornado. Ruby then leaped at Sherry and punched her across the face, sending her to the ground.

"Sherry!" Lyon cried out angrily. Lyon fired an "Ice make: eagle" at Ruby who easily dodged. The ice eagles flew upwards and started chasing Happy, who flew away as quickly as possible. The eagles eventually caught up to him and knocked him down. Happy descended and crashed next to Natsu.

"Happy no!" Ruby cried out.

Happy was unconsciously lying next to a paralyzed Natsu. A goon joined Toby, ready to strike down both guild wizards with his sword. Ruby was about to spring into action but a rock monster created by Sherry grabbed her by the arm. The rock monster towered over her. It started crushing her arm. Ruby cried out in pain.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled. A magic circle opened up beneath him and he created an ice hammer. The hammer came down on the monster, destroying it and ending it's "life". Ruby fell to her knees. She couldn't move her left arm anymore. Sherry grinned at her.

The goon who was with Toby was about to strike down his sword on Natsu when Gray suddenly punched him in the face. The goon was sent flying over the edge as well. Toby started swiping his poisonous nails left and right at Gray but he managed to evade it every time.

"Grab Natsu and Happy and get out of here!" Gray yelled at Ruby.

Ruby nodded and used her speed to get to Natsu and Happy. She used her functioning arm to help Natsu up, which was quite a task. She had no idea how she was going to carry Happy. Yuka then fired one of his waves at the trio. It missed but exploded on impact with the ground near them. They were all blown off their feet. Ruby landed on her broken arm and cried out in pain once more.

Gray watched as his friends were losing the fight. He was starting to get tired of evading Toby's attacks as well. Gray ducked to avoid getting paralyzed and then upper cut Toby causing him to stumble backwards.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray then yelled. He created a huge ice lance and tossed it at Toby. Toby was sent flying off the roof and into the forest. Gray turned to the remaining enemies. Yuka fired another wave at Ruby, Natsu and Happy. Gray leaped in front of them and created an ice shield which was destroyed on impact with Yuka's wave attack, sending Gray flying. Gray landed near his allies.

"You can't shield yourself from my Wave magic. It dispels any magic, even defensive spells." Yuka explained.

Gray got back up. Lyon laughed at him.

"You think you're tough, don't you?" Gray asked Lyon.

"I do." Lyon answered honestly.

"Then why do you make your henchmen fight your battles for you?" Gray asked, trying to provoke Lyon.

"Because you're all a waste of my time." Lyon answered straight faced.

"It sounds like you're scared to me." Gray said.

"I know what you're doing, Gray. You want to make this a one on one battle so that your friends can escape while my allies stand by and watch. You're desperate." Lyon said. Gray glared at him. "Oh well, you asked for it."

Lyon created an ice ape within an instant. The ape charged at Gray. Gray charged at the ape himself so that their clash wouldn't be near his friends. The giant ice ape's hand came down on Gray who barely managed to dodge it. The ape then kicked Gray. Gray slid across the roof and came to a halt near the edge. Gray got up but the ape was already nearing him. Gray went wide eyed, realizing he had no time to cast a spell. Suddenly a huge fire incinerated the ape. Gray turned to Natsu who had used his Fire Dragon's roar. Lyon glared at Natsu.

"No interfering, right?" Lyon recalled. He sent ice eagles flying towards Natsu but Ruby jumped in front of him, hoping to take the hit. The ice eagles simply flew around Lucy and came down on Natsu, damaging him pretty badly. Lyon laughed at how pathetic they were.

A furious Gray charged at Lyon. Gray leaped into the air and attempted to punch Lyon who jumped backwards. Gray hit the ground, creating small cracks in it. Gray then continuously tried to hit Lyon who easily dodged all his punches. Lyon yawned and then kneed Gray in the gut. Gray fell to his knees in pain.

"You should only pick fights you can win, Gray." Lyon said amused. Lyon then punched Gray across the face, knocking him out.


	5. Demons fill the night

Sun sat at a table in the Flameshard guildhall. Master Ozpin sat across from him, sipping his coffee with delight.

"So," Ozpin said. "what's on your mind Mr. Wukong?"

"My friends have completely disappeared! Jaune and I were on a job and we finished it. We were suppose to stay at an inn until the next day but that same day he had disappeared. After talking to others it seems like Ruby, Yang and Taiyang also haven't been around lately." Sun said stressed.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"No need to worry. I'm sure they're fine." Ozpin said calmly.

"What? How do you know?" Sun asked curiously.

"I… have my secrets." Ozpin said.

"Come on Oz, you're being a bit vague here." Sun said.

"Oz?" Ozpin questioned. Sun gulped, not wanting to be punished by their guild master.

"I meant to say master." Sun said as he laughed nervously.

"All I know is that everything is going to be fine. No need to worry, okay?" Ozpin asked. Sun nodded. "And please don't go searching for them. You will only mess with time."

Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Mess with time?" Sun asked curiously.

"I've said too much." Ozpin then quickly said. He finished his coffee, got up and walked away.

Sun sighed, not sure whether to follow orders. He knew one thing though; something was going to go down soon and he could mess everything up.

* * *

Lyon, Sherry, Yuka and Toby had gathered in one of the many rooms inside of the temple.

"What happens now, Lyon?" Toby asked.

"Today was suppose to be the final Moon Drip ceremony but because of those freaks we have to wait until tomorrow." Lyon answered.

"Twenty-four hours will pass by before you know it." Yuka said.

"What if there's more Guild wizards out there?" Sherry wondered.

"They aren't a threat to us." Lyon answered.

"There is still one threat out there that matches up to your strength. I still can't believe you ran." Sherry said.

"I only ran because I didn't have any other option. I need to save my strength for my fight with Deliora." Lyon said.

"He did say he wasn't the one that was thwarting your plans. It also seems like that ex friend of yours seemingly heard about the Moon Drip ceremony for the first time in his life. So those two aren't the person that's messing with us." Yuka said.

"I'll send Angelica to find the blonde guy and the person that has been messing with us." Sherry said. "I'm sick of it."

"Smart thinking, Sherry." Lyon said, which caused her to blush. "Please return immediately after."

Sherry nodded and walked away. Lyon turned to Yuka and Toby. "I want you to destroy the village. I think they sent a job request around Fiore which is probably why Gray and his friends are here now."

"Fun." Toby said with a grin on his face. Yuka grinned.

"Let's go, Toby." Yuka said. The two walked away as well.

Things are almost done. Just one more day and then Lyon can finally face his demons. _Literally_. He wasn't going to let anybody get in his way.

* * *

Yang, Jaune and Lucy were still in the village. They were planning on leaving soon to find a way to lift the curse.

"I think I should stay here, just in case." Lucy said.

"In case of what?" Jaune questioned.

"In case something happens." Lucy replied. "I also want to interrogate the village folk to see if I can find any clues." Lucy replied.

"Sounds reasonable. Guess it's up to us Flameshard wizards to walk." Yang said as she casually put her hand around Jaune. She then looked pleadingly at Jaune. "Will you carry me?" Yang asked jokingly.

"I barely could get in this guild. Do you really expect me to be able to carry you?" Jaune asked. Yang looked offended.

"Did you just call me fat?!" Yang asked irked.

"Oh no that isn't what I meant!" Jaune said in fear. "I'm just calling myself weak."

"... I was just joking." Yang said as the mood shifted. "Do you really think you're that weak?" Yang questioned. Jaune didn't respond for awhile until he eventually nodded.

"You're not weak Jaune. Look where you are now. If you were weak, you wouldn't be a part of Flameshard." Lucy said.

"I know… I just can't help feeling like the weakest one of the bunch." Jaune said.

"There's plenty time to improve. I believe in you, remember?" Lucy said. Jaune smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Lucy." Jaune said. Yang smiled at the two.

It was then that the sky cleared. Stars became visible and so did the purple moon. It's moonlight glared down on the village. Everybody started to scream in agony as they all slowly transformed into demons. Jaune produced a dome surrounding Lucy, Yang and himself in hopes to not be affected by the moonlight. He wasn't sure if it would work but neither of them ended up transforming. Soon everybody had turned into a demon and they all started rampaging through the village. They destroyed their own houses and attacked each other. Their eyes settled on the three guild wizards and they all rapidly started attacking the dome.

"What do we do?!" Lucy asked as she was panicking.

"What if we transform when the dome breaks?!" Yang questioned.

"I won't let-" Jaune was cut off by the shattering of his forcefield. One of the villagers grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up.

Yang and Lucy awaited their inevitable transformation but it never came. Lucy sighed in relief and grabbed one of her keys.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!" Lucy exclaimed. A magic circle opened up beneath her and Taurus was summoned.

"Greetings my Lucy Ducy and her sexy friend." Taurus said as he winked at the two ladies.

"No time for flirting Taurus!" Lucy said embarrassed. She then pointed at Jaune and said: "Save him!"

Taurus nodded at Lucy and tossed his giant axe like a frisbee at the demon carrying Jaune. The blunt end of the axe hit the demon's wing causing it to crash down into one of the straw houses with Jaune.

"Nice work!" Lucy complemented Taurus.

"Everything for you Lucy!" Taurus said as he smirked.

Multiple demons then started attacking Taurus but he easily punched, knocking them out instantly. Yang used her fire magic to keep the demons at bay while Jaune ran towards them, still being chased by the demon he was previously captured by. He then decided he was going to stop running in fear like a boy. He turned around and kicked the demon across the face, knocking her out. Yang was impressed.

"Nice one, Jaune." Yang said. Jaune smiled.

"Now let's get out of here." Jaune suggested.

"It's time for you to go Taurus." Lucy said. Taurus understood and went back to the Celestial Spirit world. She then summoned Virgo who created a hole for the three Wizards to go in. They left the village by using the underground tunnel created by Virgo.

* * *

Ruby and Natsu were tied to each other. Their backs were facing each other with the rope going all around them. The rope was tied firmly which only hurt Ruby's more because of her broken arm. They were placed in a regular stone cell but instead of iron bars there were wooden bars. Lyon entered the room and nonchalantly lifted the wooden bars.

"What do you want?!" Natsu asked angrily. He wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"I just came here to personally execute you." Lyon said bored.

"What about Gray?!" Natsu asked.

"He'll stay alive so that he can witness me defeating Deliora. After that he can admit that I was always the better pupil. Depending on how he reacts he can live." Lyon said.

"Who's Deliora? How do you know Gray?" Ruby asked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you guys anything about me." Lyon answered. "To answer your first question, Deliora is the demon that killed Gray's parents and our master Ur. Also many other innocent people that I knew and that my allies knew." Lyon started pacing. " As for your second question, we were both pupils of our master Ur. She taught us ice make magic." Lyon finished.

"And you plan to bring that demon here? Are you crazy?!" Natsu asked.

"He's already here. Why do you think we've been performing the Moon Drip ceremony?" Lyon questioned. "Are you stalling?" Lyon wondered.

"Yes and no. We're just curious." Ruby answered honestly.

"Well I'm not going to talk anymore. Prepare to die." Lyon said coldly. "Ice make-" Lyon got interrupted by a wall exploding.

Debris flew everywhere and Lyon was blown off his feet. The hole in the wall was engulfed in fire as a figure walked through it. Lyon quickly got up to see who this intruder was. He met a familiar face.

"Taiyang…" Lyon said with bitterness in his voice.

"Can't run forever." Taiyang said grinning. Ruby smiled.

"Dad!" Ruby said happily. She tried getting up to hug him but Natsu was still tied to her.

"Why does everybody keep ruining my plans?!" Lyon complained.

"Because evil will never defeat good." Natsu answered.

"That was a little bit cheesy." Ruby admitted.

"Shut up I was trying to have that typical hero moment." Natsu said.

"Don't tell my daughter to shut up." Taiyang said. Natsu gulped. Not out of fear but out of the sheer fact that Taiyang could leave him tied up if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry sir please free me." Natsu plead. Taiyang chuckled.

"ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!" Lyon shouted as he extended an arm and created and ice dragon.

The serpentine ice dragon slithered at Taiyang at an incredibly speed. Taiyang calmly stayed put and extended his own arm and showed his palm. A magic circle the size of his hand opened up and fire spouted from it, engulfing the ice dragon is countless flames and melting it in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not going to waste any more magic on you." Lyon said angrily as he charged towards Taiyang. Taiyang simply side stepped as Lyon attempted to punch him.

Taiyang approached his daughter and Natsu and simply started untying them.

"What are you doing?!" Lyon questioned frustrated.

He again charged at his enemy and attempted to punch him but Taiyang kicked his leg in a swift motion and then blasted him with fire, sending him flying all the way to the other side of the fairly big room. Taiyang finished untying Ruby and Natsu and helped them up.

"So you use fire magic too, huh?" Natsu asked excited.

"Are you also a fire magic user?" Taiyang asked. Natsu nodded. The two immediately fist bumped.

"Can we talk about the issue at hand here?" Ruby asked as she pointed at Lyon who got back up.

"Sure." Taiyang said casually.

Before they knew it a small squad of cloaked goons charged into the room, ready to help their master out.

"How many of those does he have?!" Ruby complained

"Speed away Ruby." Natsu said as more and more goons entered the room.

"My daughter can handle herself." Taiyang said.

"I can't dad. At least not now." Ruby said. Taiyang raised and eyebrow. "My arm's broken." Ruby explained. Taiyang nodded understandingly.

"Go." Taiyang said.

Ruby ran away as soon as he said that.

"ATTACK!" Lyon commanded.

The goons all did a battle cry as they charged at Taiyang and Natsu. While his minions charged, Lyon backed away slowly with Taiyang and Natsu distracted. He had to spare his energy for Deliora. He couldn't risk fighting anyone anymore.

"So you're a Dragon Slayer?" Taiyang asked casually as he punched and kicked the cloaked goans. Natsu nodded.

"And you're a Devil Slayer?" Natsu asked. Taiyang nodded.

"Cool." They both said as they both casually knocked out the goons.

* * *

Gray slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting there to be light which he had to adjust to. Instead there was only darkness. He tried to crawl but realized he was in a very small room. He could barely move around. He quickly realized that he was in some sort of pit. Gray sighed and sat down. What was Lyon doing on Galuna island? How did he become so strong in the past years? At least Gray now understood why regular wizards shouldn't go on S-class jobs.


	6. Lucy and Jaune vs Yuka and Toby

**A/N: Hey guys! Double chapter time! I finished chapter 5 the same day chapter 4 got uploaded but I never felt like editing it so I went along and wrote chapter 6. Today I went back to edit both of them because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Hope you like(d) both chapters and please review! :D**

* * *

Yang, Lucy and Jaune had been running for awhile now. The village wasn't safe anymore with all it's inhabitants being crazed demons. Lucy, Yang and Jaune all three felt bad for them.

"Where are we even going to find clues about the curse?" Yang asked.

"I don't know yet." Lucy answered.

"How come the moon didn't affect us?" Yang asked.

"I don't know that either." Lucy replied.

"Can we take a break?" Jaune asked exhausted. Yang nodded and the three stopped.

Jaune leaned against a tree. All three of them caught their breath.

"I wonder how the other three are fairing." Lucy said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Yang said confidently. "but not finer than us." Yang joked around. Lucy and Jaune cracked a smile.

"LOOK OUT!" Jaune suddenly yelled as he spotted magic coming their way.

Jaune leaped in front of Yang and Lucy and produced a shield. The attack shattered Jaune's shield and hit him, sending him flying. Jaune hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Jaune!" Lucy yelled worriedly.

Yang turned to where are the attack came from. It was Yuka who had attacked them.

"Who are you?!" Yang asked angrily.

"I'm Yuka. I wasn't aware there were more guild Wizards running around." Yuka said.

While Jaune groggily got up he noticed another figure sneaking up behind the two girls.

"Sembling disc!" Jaune then yelled as he created another shield and threw it like a frisbee at the unknown attacker. The attacker managed to dodge just at the last second. The shield shattered as it hit a tree. Lucy and Yang were now aware of the second enemy.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned.

"Toby." The man answered.

"Before we fight, can we ask you two some questions regarding the curse?" Lucy asked politely.

Yuka raised his bushy eyebrow in response.

"Curse? What curse?" Yuka questioned.

"They're trying to mess with us!" Toby claimed.

"No we're not!" Lucy truthfully denied.

"So the village contacted you because of a curse? Not because of us?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, they did." Lucy answered. "Who are you anyway? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We were on our way to destroy the village. They've been quite bothersome." Yuka answered honestly.

"We can't let that happen." Jaune said protectively.

"I assure you you can't beat us. We already defeated your friends." Toby said.

"What?!" Yang asked angrily.

"Two of them are being executed I assume. Lyon however seems to have taken particular interest in your ice mage." Yuka said.

"You can't execute Ruby!" Yang said angrily.

Yang charged at Yuka and activated her "Fire Fist" attack. Her knuckle caught fire as she readied herself to punch him. Yuka simply created a Wave field around himself. Yang's punch did go through it but the fire around her fist vanished within an instant. She could feel the Wave field pushing her back as well.

"What is this magic?!" Yang questioned.

"Dispelling magic. All magic is useless against me." Yuka said.

"I don't have time for this!" Yang said as she backed up. She turned to Lucy and Jaune. "Can you take care of this?"

"I'm not sure." Jaune answered.

"We'll try." Lucy said.

"Okay, I'll go help Ruby and Natsu out then." Yang said. "Rain of fire!" Yang then yelled.

A magic circle opened up beneath Yang and fire started raining down from the sky as she raised her hands. Lucy stood next to Jaune while he protected them from the fire with his Aura Bubble. With Yuka and Toby distracted by the fire meteor shower, Yang ran off.

"Hey! Come back!" Toby yelled at Yang.

As soon as Yang was gone the fire rain stopped. Jaune's Aura Bubble faded. The remaining members of team blonde were going to face off with Yuka and Toby.

"Well I guess it's you we're fighting then?" Yuka clarified. Lucy and Jaune nodded determinedly in response.

"Fun!" Toby said.

Toby charged at the two. His green nails extened and he started slashing at his opponent. Jaune blocked all his swipes with his Aurora Shield. Lucy had duck and rolled out of the way.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB: CANCER!" Lucy shouted as she extended her arm with a key in her hand.

Cancer appeared out of nowhere and charged at Yuka. Yuka yawned as he created another Wave field surrounding him just seconds before Cancer could attack him. As soon as Cancer came in contact with the Wave he vanished into thin air.

"Magic doesn't work on me." Yuka said again.

"Maybe if…" Lucy thought to herself. She then grabbed a silver key and exclaimed: "OPEN THE GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR KEY: NIKOLAI!"

As she extended her arm once more a small snowman look alike appeared out of nowhere. It was about as tall as Happy and had a orange carrot looking nose. Yuka was dumbfounded

"Plue, attack!" Lucy commanded the cute snowman.

Plue was shaking with fear but obeyed Lucy and jumped at Yuka. Yuka didn't even attempt to create another Wave field because of how weak Plue seemed. Plue landed on Yuka's face and started punching him. Although it didn't really hurt, Yuka started panicking because of his vision being blocked by Plue.

"I knew it would work! Everybody always underestimates Plue!" Lucy said with a smirk. She then grabbed her infamous whip and lassoed Yuka around the torso. He couldn't use his arms anymore. Plue then vanished as Lucy pulled hard on the whip, causing Yuka to stumble her way.

"Now for the big finale," Lucy said as she prepared her most powerful attack. Yuka came closer and closer and once he was close enough Lucy exclaimed: "LUCY KICK!".

Lucy forcefully kicked Yuka in the face knocking him out instantly.

"Turns out I didn't need magic after all." Lucy said.

Meanwhile Jaune was still blocking all of Toby's swipes with his shield. Jaune was starting to get tired while Toby seemed like he was just getting started. Jaune let out a grunt as he shoved Toby backwards with his shield to create some distance between them.

"Stop hiding behind your shield!" Toby said annoyed.

"Aurora Spirit Shield Multiply!" Jaune exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Toby asked confused.

Before Toby knew it Jaune's shield multiplied at a rapid pace, stacking up on each other horizontally towards Toby. Toby had no time to dodge and the shields hit him. He was shoved backwards as the shields continued to multiply until he hit a tree. He was stuck between the tree and one of many shields.

"That's not fair! Let me go!" Toby said annoyed. Jaune then had another idea.

"I will let you go but first you need to remove that spider from your face." Jaune said.

Toby nodded understandingly and touched his face, digging his nails in his own face. Toby got shocked and was paralyzed. The shields vanished and Toby slumped to the ground.

"Hey! You cheated!" Toby said as his mouth was the only thing he could move.

"You're the ones that started the fight." Jaune said.

Lucy then arrived at the scene dragging an unconscious Yuka with her.

"What did you do to Yuka?!" Toby asked angrily.

"Put him to sleep." Lucy said.

"Nice job!" Jaune said with a smile. The two high-fived.

"Let's go look for Yang and the others." Lucy said.

"Before we do," Jaune said as he walked towards Toby. He grabbed his hand and digged Toby's nails into Yuka's skin, paralyzing him too. "just in case he wakes up."

"Smart." Lucy said. The two then ran away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Toby yelled at them.

* * *

Taiyang and Natsu had finished off the last of cloaked goons.

"How come you can eat my fire but I can't eat yours?" Natsu questioned.

"Devil Slayer magic is above Dragon Slayer magic." Taiyang said.

Natsu was offended and crossed his arms.

"I'm pretty sure you still can't kill a dragon." Natsu said childishly. Taiyang chuckled.

"Let's hunt down the others. If we defeat them all they can't finish the Moon Drip ceremony." Taiyang changed the subject.

"What even is that?" Natsu questioned.

"It's a spell that can dispel any magic. Somewhere on the island there's a demon encased in ice named Deliora. This demon killed your friend's parents. In order from stopping mass destruction the one that taught Gray magic, Ur, used a powerful spell to trap Deliora. It's a spell that is indestructible because Ur's life force was used to make it. However, Lyon found a way to melt the ice anyway." Taiyang said.

"The Moon Drip ceremony." Natsu said. Taiyang nodded.

"If Deliora is freed, not only will everyone on this island die… but it also means that Ur's sacrifice would've been for nothing." Taiyang said. Natsu was angry.

"We have to go then." Natsu said detiremand.

"Indeed." Taiyang said. The two fire mages ran off in search for the rest of Lyon and his allies.

* * *

Sherry and Lyon were together alone in one of the many rooms within the temple.

"Angelica is on the hunt." Sherry updated Lyon.

"Good." Lyon said coldly.

Sherry raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Lyon?" Sherry asked concerned.

"Today would've been the day but now it's too late. After three years I still have to wait one more day." Lyon said angry.

"It's just one day, it'll be fine." Sherry said.

"No it won't be!" Lyon shouted. "There's four, maybe five enemies running around on the island and now they know where we do the Moon Drip ceremony. One can even match up to me in terms of strength. He could possibly be even stronger than me." Lyon said worried. "Oh and that stupid blue cat managed to get away too when we were tying the ones with Gray up."

"We still have Angelica. Oh and Zalty is guarding Gray. There's no way Gray can defeat him if he manages to escape, even if he does have the power of love." Sherry said.

"Taiyang is hunting on us, Sherry." Lyon said. "We have to go, before he defeats us all."

"No!" Sherry disagreed. "I'm staying here. I am the only one that can create a powerful line of defense in case the enemy comes back."

"There's still some in here though. They WILL find us." Lyon said.

"You're the strongest out of all of us." Sherry said. "What if you lead them away and while doing so you try to conserve as much energy as possible for the big fight?"

"What will you do while I do that?" Lyon questioned.

"Like I said, I will form the line of defense." Sherry said confidently.

Lyon thought about it and smiled.

"Thanks Sherry. You're probably the most helpful member of our group." Lyon said.

"I try." Sherry said.

Lyon and Sherry both left the room and went their separate ways.

* * *

Ruby was running through the rain forest. Her arm was throbbing. She had no idea how she was going to heal it. She felt like such a loser. Everybody was fighting while she was running because of a broken arm.

"Hey, Ruby!" Ruby then suddenly heard.

Ruby looked up and saw Happy. She gasped.

"Happy!" Ruby said happily. "I knew you escaped but I can't believe-" Ruby was cut off by Happy.

"Look out!" Happy exclaimed frightfully.

Ruby then saw what Happy was telling her to look out for. A gigantic rat, dressed up as a maid for some reason. Ruby screamed and leaped out of the way as one of it's giant paws came down in an attempt to crush her. She barely managed to dodge it. Happy and her started running/flying away as fast as they could but the rat was hot on their tails.

"Happy, carry me!" Ruby told him.

Happy nodded understandingly and grabbed Ruby's clothes. He lifted her up and the two flew upwards. They both sighed in relief, thinking they were safe. To their surprise the rat's tail began to spin around much like a helicopter propeller. Soon enough the rat began to fly and Happy and Ruby yelped in fear. The two were now being chased by a flying rat. The chase went on for awhile until roses made out of ice were launched from the rain forest down below and came in contact with the rat. The rat yelped in pain as more and more ice roses attacked it. Soon enough the rat came crashing down, falling on many trees and lifting up a lot of dust. Ruby and Happy watched all of it in bewilderment.

"Was that Gray?" Ruby questioned.

"That definitely was ice make magic but I've never seen him use that magic before." Happy said.

Happy slowly descended towards the forest. Ruby and Happy avoided the trees and Happy carefully placed Ruby on the ground.

"GRAY!" Ruby and Happy shouted in unison as they searched for him.

The two repeated his name constantly as they started looking around for him. The two then heard a rustle from behind them. They turned around.

"Gray?" Ruby asked.

"No…" A female voice responded from the darkness.

The female stepped into the light. She was wearing a white cloak and had pale white skin. Her eyes were silver just like Ruby's. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Summer. Summer Rose." The woman said.


	7. The fourth ice mage

Gray was still imprisoned in his dark pit of a cell. By now he was used to not being able to see anything and had even gotten comfortable with the stone floor and walls. He had no idea if it was still night time or if it had already turned day. He was tired though and decided to try to sleep. If he rested now he could be back at full strength whenever he woke up. Gray lied down and closed his eyes. He had trouble drifting to sleep as he could only think about Lyon. He hoped the others were safe. Eventually the ice mage drifted to sleep.

* * *

" _Is your sister also an ice mage like you?" A small Gray asked Ur._

" _Yes, she is." Ur responded._

 _Kid Lyon grinned at the answer and turned to Gray._

" _We should tag team battle them once." Lyon said._

 _Gray smiled. The three stood in an a snowy plains with a small wooden house placed in the distance. The best place for ice wizards to train._

" _We should, brother." Gray said._

" _How about we do it right now?" Ur asked._

 _Gray and Lyon were not sure what their master meant by this. Ur placed her hands together as a magic circle opened up beneath her._

" _ICE MAKE: SUMMER ROSE!" Ur exclaimed._

 _There was a glow and once the glow faded, an ice sculpture of Summer Rose stood next to Ur. Summer looked very similar to Ur. The only difference was that Ur was wearing a more revealing outfit compared to her sister. In fact, Summer was completely covered while Ur was only wearing her underwear. The half naked 'brothers' watched in bewilderment._

" _She looks awesome!" Gray said impressed._

" _Just look how awesome she looks when I defeat." Lyon said confidently as he prepared to attack the ice copy of Summer Rose. "Ice make: snow eagle!"_

 _Lyon placed his hands together as well, unlike he would in the future. Just like Ur he created something out of ice. From the magic circle that had opened up eagles arose and flew towards Summer Rose. Summer Rose dodged swiftly and in response and created giant ice roses in response. The small Lyon had trouble dodging them. The ice roses seemed like they had a life of their own._

" _Ice make shield!" Gray then shouted out._

 _Gray created an ice shield to protect Lyon and him from the thorned ice roses. The ice roses broke on impact with the ice shield. Ur then caught the two off guard as she kicked straight through Gray's shield. She then lowered herself to the ground and kicked both of their feet swiftly, knocking them off balance and making them fall straight onto the ground._

" _Checkmate." Ur said smiling._

" _Maybe not." Lyon said smugly._

 _Ur raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure what her pupil meant. Her question was answered when she heard shattering from behind. She turned around and saw that the ice eagles from before had attacked the Summer Rose clone from behind, destroying her. Ur turned back to her two boys._

" _Impressive, Lyon." Ur said impressed. "It seems you've mastered dynamic ice making magic, like me."_

" _When did you learn that? Did Ur give you extra lessons?" Gray asked Lyon as they both sat up in the snow._

" _No." Lyon said. "I learned it yesterday. I can only do it with my eagles so far."_

" _Can you teach me?" Gray asked Ur._

" _Depends. Every ice make mage has their own style. I can make dynamic copies of people, Summer can make dynamic roses and Lyon can seemingly make dynamic animals now. All those things are alive though. You however make inanimate objects. You can't really give those a life of their own. Maybe one day you can master it though. The day you do we should definitely battle." Ur said._

 _Gray nodded understandingly in response. He promised himself he was going to master dynamic ice make. It was the next step in becoming in professional ice make mage. It was also the next step in making Ur proud._

* * *

"Mom?" Ruby asked surprised.

A tearful Summer Rose nodded. Summer ran towards her daughter and embraced her as tightly as possible. Tears flowed down Ruby's face. Happy watched the tender moment.

"I thought you were dead!" Ruby said.

"I'm glad I'm not!" Summer said happily.

The two continued to embrace.

"Soon we can be a family again. I'm sorry I had to disappear in such a way. I'm sorry I had you believing I was dead but it was the only way for me to be able to stop Lyon." Summer said.

"You know Lyon?" Ruby questioned. Ruby had a sudden realization. "You're 'S' aren't you?!"

Summer nodded.

"What do you know so far?" Summer asked.

"Lyon wants to fight Deliora who is apparently somewhere on the island. He's using the Moon Drip ceremony which is somehow related to Deliora but I don't know in what way. There's also this woman called Ur who taught Gray, an ally from Fairy Tail, who was killed by Deliora." Ruby said.

"Wow, you almost know the full story." Summer said. "I guess I'll start by saying… I'm Ur's half sister." Summer explained.

Ruby and Happy couldn't believe it.

"Ur and I were very close but eventually Ur got a kid. I joined the Silvershard guild and met your dad. Ur's kid passed away a few years later and her boyfriend had also left her a few years prior. Ur started traveling by herself and met Lyon and later Gray, both being fosters. She started teaching them ice make magic. Gray, who's parents were killed by Deliora, eventually found out where Deliora was rampaging at the time and headed there alone. He fought Deliora with all his might but couldn't defeat it. Ur and Lyon came to his aid but even with their help he couldn't defeat Deliora. Lyon was knocked out while Ur sacrificed herself by using the Iced Shell spell…" Summer trailed off, it being a touchy subject to her. "She used her own life force to create an ice shell so strong that it couldn't be melted or destroyed by any object or magic. Anything except for the Moon Drip. It's a spell that can dispel any spell. Lyon, who always dreamed of surpassing Ur, was furious and continued to train alone. Lyon of course found out about the Moon Drip and started gathering all people that were hurt by Deliora to be his minions. He needed their help to bring Deliora here, where nobody could interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony. He figured that the only way of surpassing Ur was by defeating Deliora, the only one Ur couldn't defeat. I of course heard about his plans and couldn't let him melt Ur's ice. I couldn't let him destroy her legacy so I temporarily left your dad and Yang to fight him."

"What about Yang? Does she know you're life?" Ruby asked.

"Yang thought I just went on a generic job." Summer said. "When I found Lyon I told him to stop what he was doing. He figured that defeating me would be even better than defeating Deliora and the same as surpassing Ur. I pretended to be killed by him in hopes he would be satisfied enough but he wasn't. He went to Galuna Island with Deliora. I followed him here to thwart his plans, however this was difficult for me to do. I didn't want him to know I was alive. If he did he'd be even more pissed. This is the same reason why I never returned home. If anybody knew about me being alive he'd eventually catch wind of it. He always considered defeating me being a small win of the 'war'. Defeating Deliora would be winning the war completely for him. I tried getting in contact with your dad and I finally did recently, which is why he came. He could thwart Lyon's plans way easier because he could show his face." Summer explained.

Ruby and Happy had to sink in what Summer had just told them.

"So once we stop this all, you can come back home?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Summer said. "But Lyon is only one more Moon Drip ceremony away from melting Ur's ice completely. Originally today would've been the day but thanks to you guys that isn't happening anymore"

Ruby and Happy smiled.

"So how do we stop him?" Happy asked.

"We have to defeat Lyon. Lyon is theirs strongest member after all. His allies can't do us anything if they see that even their leader couldn't defeat us. He's also not willing to fight at full strength because he's wants to conserve his energy" Summer said.

"So that's why you needed dad." Ruby concluded.

"What do we do now then?" Happy asked.

"Look for Yang." Ruby said.

"Why Yang?" Happy asked confused.

"Yang needs to see mom. Happy, you have the bird's' eye view so you will look for her and bring her here. We can't do much else except for trusting dad." Ruby said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he summoned his wings and gracefully flew away.

Just then Summer noticed Ruby's arm.

"What happened to your arm?!" Summer asked concerned.

"I… I broke it. Nothing that can't be healed." Ruby answered.

"Oh Ruby!" Summer said. "That's why I didn't want you and Yang to come. I know you can handle yourself but Lyon and his allies are S class enemies."

"I know but dad was acting suspicious. I couldn't help but be curious." Ruby said.

"Understandable. I'm just glad I can finally look you in the eyes!" Summer said happily as she embraced Ruby again.

Ruby yelped in pain.

"Arm, mom." Ruby said.

"Sorry!" Summer said as she let Ruby go.

The two laughed, both glad to be together again.

* * *

Taiyang and Natsu were still navigating through the temple.

"This place is bigger than it looks." Natsu said.

"It definitely is." Taiyang said.

An awkward silence filled the room. Lyon then walked into the hall they were walking in.

"Shit." Lyon said.

"Finally!" Natsu said relieved.

"I don't have time to fight you!" Lyon said angrily.

"Well-" Natsu was cut off as Lyon started running away. "Hey!"

Natsu and Taiyang chased Lyon. Every now and then Lyon created ice eagles or an ice ape to slow the two fire mages down. The fire mages easily destroyed Lyon's ice creations though, but it did slow them down.

"You can't run forever, Lyon!" Taiyang shouted.

"I don't need to." Lyon answered.

Soon enough the three exited the temple. The chase continued throughout the rainforest.

"He has more cover here because of the trees. We can't afford to lose eyesight on him." Taiyang said.

"Don't worry I can smell his pressence in case we do." Natsu said.

"Nice!" Taiyang said.

Natsu smiled in response.

* * *

" _Lyon don't do this!" Summer pleaded the now teenage Lyon._

 _The two stood in the middle of an abandoned village. Most buildings had been destroyed. The village was in ruins. Behind Lyon stood the intimidating and giant demon Deliora, encased in Ur's ice._

" _Why not?! Gray took away my chance at surpassing Ur. He forced me to do this!" Lyon said angrily._

" _I know it doesn't look like it but that ice is Ur! If you melt it you WILL kill her!" Summer continued to plead._

" _SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Lyon cried out._

 _He was on the verge of tears and so was Summer._

" _I refuse to let you kill my sister." Summer said._

" _You sound just like Gray. Both of you can't stand the fact that she's dead… You can't stand the fact that that bastard KILLED HER." Lyon said angrily._

" _He did not!" Summer said in denial. "You keep saying that Gray is the one that killed her, but if you end up melting that ice YOU will become the true killer of your beloved master… Of my beloved SISTER." Summer said._

" _Half sister." Lyon corrected her coldly._

 _That seemed to strike a nerve within Summer._

" _Aren't you just as strong as Ur?" Lyon suddenly questioned._

 _Summer raised an eyebrow in response. "Yes, why?" Summer asked._

" _If I defeat you… I basically surpass Ur." Lyon concluded._

 _Summer couldn't believe what he was saying but maybe it was for the best._

" _Are you challenging me?" Summer asked._

" _Perhaps I am." Lyon responded._

" _Well then… Bring it on." Summer said. "But don't you dare melt that ice." Summer said._

" _Fine by me." Lyon said._

 _As a cold gust of wind blew by, the two readied to fight each other._

" _ICE MAKE: WHITE ROSES!" Summer exclaimed as she place her hands together._

 _A magic circle opened up beneath Summer and she created ice roses that spiraled towards Lyon._

" _Ice make: Ape!" Lyon then said._

 _Lyon copied Summer but only did it with one hand. He summoned an ice ape than used itself as a shield. Both the roses and the ape shattered on impact with each other._

" _Ice make: Puffer Fish!" Lyon then said._

 _He again did the same series of movements. This time a giant ice pufferfish was created. It deflated like a balloon and was launched towards Summer. Summer created a giant ice rose underneath her that shoved her up in order for her to dodge the pufferfish. Unfortunately the pufferfish changed direction and was still heading towards Summer. Summer was midair and had no other play. She took the hit and was sent flying. Summer crashed into the ruins of a house._

" _Ice make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon said, not willing to give Summer an opening._

 _An ice serpent like dragon was summoned. It slithered towards the house Summer had crashed in and started circling it. Summer then exited the empty door frame seeing nothing but ice around her._

" _Crush her!" Lyon commanded._

 _The serpent dragon started crushing the walls. Summer rushed back into the house. Cracks formed in the unstable walls. Summer again used a giant ice rose to launch herself into the air. Lyon had expected her to make this move and had already summoned ice eagles while she was distracted. Summer summoned ice roses midair which collided and destroyed the ice eagles. She thought she was off to hook but knew what was coming next. The ice dragon hit her with it's tail, sending her flying once more. Summer skidded across the ground until she came to a halt near Lyon. Summer was pretty badly bruised. Lyon approached her and placed his foot on her upper chest, almost placing his foot on her neck._

" _Any last words?" Lyon asked._

 _Summer had to make it believable and it was only going to look believable if she didn't give up right there._

" _Ice make… white roses." Summer said._

Lyon went wide eyed, thinking to have gotten all the fighting spirit out of her. Summer had her palm placed on the ground and a magic circle opened up beneath it. Ice roses once more sprouted from it and wrapped themselves around Lyon, imprisoning him. He was stuck. Summer got up.

" _That's dirty!" Lyon said._

" _I'm sorry, Lyon." Summer said sympathetically._

 _Lyon's frown turned into a smirk as the ice dragon charged at Summer from behind. Summer knew it was coming but intentionally reacted late. The serpent dragon headbutted her causing her to slam into Lyon and destroying her ice roses. The two landed a bit further, Summer on top of Lyon. Summer was ready to encase Lyon in more ice roses but he was quicker._

 _He placed a hand on her stomach and said: "Ice make: Panther!"_

 _Summer gasped as a magic circle opened up between Lyon's palm and her stomach. An ice panther was created and went straight through Summer. Blood splattered across Lyon's body as Summer slumped to the side. Summer's breathing increased as she was in desperate need of oxygen. Lyon got up._

" _I did it…" Lyon said. "I surpassed Ur." Lyon said._

 _It was slowly sinking in. Summer pretended not to be able to speak. She took her last breath and pretended the life left her eyes. Lyon watched her "corpse" in bewilderment. He actually did it. Or so he thought. He then turned around the to trapped Deliora._

" _I did it Ur." Lyon said seemingly towards Deliora, or more precisely the ice. "I surpassed you."_


	8. Arc of Time

Sherry Blendy stood atop of the old temple. The night was nearing it's end and Lyon had successfully managed to get Taiyang and Natsu as far away from the temple as possible. She oversaw the forest as behind her the penultimate Moon Drip ceremony came to it's end. A sinister grin grew on her face. She extended her arms. Two pink magic circles opened up, each at one hand. The ground surrounding the temple started shaking. Rocks started rising up, slowly forming into several huge rock monsters. Even trees cut themselves loose from the ground and formed into a more humanoid looking creature. Sherry had created an army of rocks and trees surrounding the temple from all angles. Only the final touch was needed. Sherry smiled as it came. Angelica arrived at the scene and stood in front all the rock and tree dolls. Sherry's army was complete.

* * *

The shaking of the ground had awoken Gray Fullbuster who was still stuck in the pit that was his prison cell. He touched his face. It was wet. Had he been crying in his sleep? Gray removed the tears from his face and looked up, or what he thought was up considering there was no source of light at all. Gray assumed it was morning and now that he has restored his energy he could finally break out. Gray placed his hands together and a magic circle opened up beneath him. It provided him with a little bit of light.

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" Gray exclaimed.

A pillar made out of ice sprouted from below him. He was launched upwards. He accelerated upwards at an incredible speed. Gray then burst through the ceiling. He was blinded by the lights provided by the torches in the room. As he heroically landed on his two feet he started adjusting to the light and spotted a small man with a strange mask and green spiky hair.

"So you've finally decided to escape." The midget stated.

"Are you working with Lyon?" Gray asked him.

"Yes. I'm not suppose to let you go until Deliora is freed." The midget said.

"Deliora?!" Gray was surprised to hear the name.

"You don't know?" The midget asked surprised.

"Don't know what?! You guys locked me up for who knows how long! Of course I don't know!" Gray spat at the midget.

The midget grinned maliciously.

"The Moon Drip ceremony has been held for the past three years just so that Lyon could melt Ur's ice. He wants to fight and defeat Deliora in order to show that he surpassed your beloved master Ur. Her sacrifice is going to be for nothing." The midget said amused.

The midget started laughing maniacally while Gray gritted his teeth. He ripped of his shirt off and exclaimed: "ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"

As a blue magic circle opened up beneath Gray's feet a giant cannon made out of ice formed between his hands after placing them together. Gray fired multiple ice bullets at the midget who used summoned an orb. The midget sent the orb flying at all the bullets, causing them to turn into water upon contact with the orb. Gray irrationally charged at the midget and summoned an ice sword as mid-run. The midget sent his orb flying at Gray again. Gray attempted to destroy the orb with his ice sword but his sword also turned into water as soon as it came into contact with the orb. The orb hit Gray in his stomach.

"Infinite Sphere." The midget said calmly.

The orb remained at Gray's stomach but copies of it attacked Gray from every direction. They wouldn't stop coming and Gray felt a great amount of pain with every hit. Gray had enough and lowered himself to the floor. He placed his hands on the floor. Ice sprouted up from underneath him, sending him upwards and away from the orbs. Gray didn't seem to care to care to get to know his opponent's magic.

"ICE MAKE: SUPER FREEZE ARROW!" Gray exclaimed.

He placed his hands together again and a bow of ice was created. Gray fired an ice arrow that was created alongside the bow at the midget.

"Flash Forward." The man said as he extended his arm.

All the orbs flew at Gray at an incredible speed, much like how the ice arrow was approaching the midget at an incredible speed. The arrow turned into water as soon as it came into contact with the orb and with nowhere to go Gray was hit by all the orbs. Gray was knocked off the ice pillar and fell back to the ground, landing on his back. Gray got back up only to see all the orbs hovering above him near the ceiling.

Gray couldn't see the midget considering he was standing on the other side of the ice geyser but Gray could still hear him say: "Luminous Minutes."

The orbs came crashing down on Gray. He ran hoping to evade them but his attempt was unsuccessful. The orbs either hit Gray or the ground causing dust to be lifted up into the air. Gray once more felt excruciating pain. Gray fell to his knees. The orbs kept coming and he couldn't move. Gray then spotted the midget walking around the ice geyser. The man was wearing a sinister grin on his face which only pissed Gray off more.

"Giving up yet?" The midget asked amused.

"Never." Gray spat at his opponent. "Ice Make: … Cocoon." Gray barely managed to say through the pain.

A magic circle opened up beneath him once more. Ice surrounded Gray like a dome or a cocoon. The barrier barely lasted a second because of the orbs turning it into water, causing Gray to once again be pelted by orbs.

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?!" Gray asked angrily.

"It's called Arc of Time magic. It's a lost magic which allows me to return anything to it's original state or put it in it's future state. Your ice will turn into water at my command. Unfortunately it can't affect humans but it can still injure them." The midget said grinning.

Gray could barely process what the midget was saying as he was still continuously being pelted by the Arc of Time. His vision started to blur and Gray started to feel woozy.

"Must… Stop… Lyon…" Gray barely managed to say.

The midget chuckled.

"It isn't happening." The midget said. "In all honesty… I have no reason to keep you alive. I don't really care what Lyon says. Besides, you're not his main priority."

Gray's breathing started to become heavy. The midget summoned a sword out of seemingly nowhere. It had an interesting guild emblem on the handle. Was it from Grimoire Heart? The midget slowly approached Gray's crippling body. The orbs stopped falling midair and Gray's body gave in. He fell flat on his face.

"I always thought Lyon would be the first of Ur's victims to fall at my hand but this is certainly a fun turn of events." The midget said wickedly.

"You are willing to betray your own comrade?" Gray questioned.

"I barely even know the guy. We just share a similar goal so I recently started helping him." The midget explained.

Gray had one more attack in him. If he collected all the strength he had left he could attack the midget one last time. His magic was practically useless against the midget though. Gray then got an idea.

"You're a real jackass, you know that?" Gray asked.

The midget chuckled.

"You may perceive me as that. I'd rather think of myself as being smart." Zalty said.

"Well…" Gray started. "ICE MAKE: ICE IMPACT!" Gray exclaimed.

The shirtless Fairy Tail member placed his hands together. A magic circle opened up beneath him again.

"Your magic won't work against me." The midget said a bit annoyed.

A giant ice hammer with a pointed tip was created. The magic energy that was used to create the hammer blew the Arc of Time away. The ice hammer came down not on the midget, but behind Gray. The pointed tip came down on the ground. The ground gave in and Gray fell down. Gray smiled as he didn't have to see the midget's smug expression anymore.

"NO!" Gray could hear the midget exclaimed.

Gray felt for what seemed ages but soon hit a rocky floor. He was in an underground tunnel system. The tunnels were lit up by torches placed on the wall. Light faintly came shining down from the temple. Gray expected to fall onto a lower floor within the temple, not into a tunnel system underneath the entire island. Maybe Lyon's men used them to travel all over the island. Gray then noticed that the Arc of Time was coming down on him once more. Gray quickly moved away. The orbs barely missed him but fortunately for him they did. Gray then heard a cackle. He looked up and saw the midget coming down. Gray had no magic energy left so he had to run. He placed one hand on the wall to support himself and started walking as fast as possible. He managed to go around the corner just seconds before the midget landed in the tunnels.

"Oh Graaay, where are you?" The midget questioned.

The midget looked around. He had no time for this. He decided to run left. Gray had gone right.

* * *

Yang was still running around in the rain forest of Galuna. She had to find Ruby. She wasn't going to let her sister be executed. Yang was a bit worried about Lucy and Jaune. If Yuka and Toby could defeat Ruby, Natsu and Gray then they could probably also defeat Jaune and Lucy. Yang had faith in her comrades though. Lucy and Jaune were smart enough to come up with a successful way to beat them.

"Yang!" Yang then heard.

Yang looked up and spotted a blue flying cat high above the tree tops. It was Happy.

"Happy!" Yang said happily. "Where are Ruby and the others?"

"Ruby and Natsu are fine. In fact Natsu is searching for Gray alongside your dad." Happy said as he lowered himself down to Yang's level.

"You guys found him? Nice!" Yang said. "What about Ruby?"

"She… She broke her arm." Happy said. "But she's fine! I can take you to her. That's actually what I was doing. Looking for you."

"Let's go then!" Yang said hastily.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

Happy grabbed the back of Yang's clothes and lifted her up. The two flew back the way Happy came.

"You're kind of… top heavy…" Happy said clearly struggling.

Yang glared at the cat and said: "Do you want me to murder you?!"

Happy gulped and said he didn't.

"Did you leave Ruby alone?" Yang asked Happy.

"No. She's safe with somebody. I can't tell you who though. It's suppose to be a surprise." Happy explained.

Yang questioned who Happy meant. She wasn't too keen on surprises. As long as Ruby was safe Yang was happy though.

* * *

Lyon had seemingly lost Natsu and Taiyang. Now he could finally return to the temple. There was one problem though, they'd still go back to the temple. There was only one option. He had to drop them in the tunnels. He'd risk them finding Deliora's location but the tunnels were extremely complicated. He wasn't too worried. As soon as he thought that he ran into two unfamiliar people. One male and one female and both of them were blonde but the girl... The girl was inside a walking clock. All three of them halted as soon as they spotted one another.

"'Who are you?' She asked curiously." The clock said.

Lyon spotted the Fairy Tail guild mark on the girl's hand.

"You're from Fairy Tail, aren't you?" Lyon asked.

"'Yes, what's it to you?' She asked." The clock quoted asked.

Lyon then got an idea. A grin grew on his face.

"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" Lyon then shouted.

Lyon extended his arm as usual. Ice eagles were created and flew at the two guild wizards.

"'Jaune, behind me!' She ordered." The clock said.

The clock stood in front of the male. The eagles simply went around the clock and hit Jaune from both sides. Jaune fell to his knees.

"'Jaune!' She exclaimed worriedly." The clock said.

The clock then started to glow and was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Crap!" The female said.

An ice ape had already been summoned by Lyon and was charging at the duo. Jaune got back up and summoned a shield to protect the female and him. The shield didn't last long as the ice ape simply punched through it. The ice ape grabbed both individuals.

"Lucy?" The three then heard somebody say.

Lyon turned around and spotted Natsu and Taiyang.

"Natsu!" Lucy said happily.

"Let them go, Lyon!" Taiyang said ticked off.

"Fine by me." Lyon said with a sickening grin.

Lyon nodded at the ice ape. His ice creature tossed Lucy and Jaune at their allies. Both screamed as they hurled through the air. Natsu and Taiyang both caught them though, making them not have to worry.

"You really think that-" Taiyang stopped talking as soon as he saw the ice ape coming down from the sky.

The ice ape came down and hit the ground forcefully, causing it to crack and fall apart. Lyon took his distance but the others reacted too late and fell down the hole along with the ice ape. The last Lyon saw of them was them screaming as they fell down. He had done it. They were gone and nobody could stop him now.

* * *

Happy started descending as Yang and him reached their destination.

"Can't you just tell me who this mystery person is?" Yang asked impatiently.

"No." Happy simply said.

The two came closer and closer to the ground. Happy gracefully placed Yang back in the dirt. His wings faded.

"They're in that cave." Happy said.

Yang wasn't sure what to expect. The two walked side by side towards the cave. The two stood at the entrance.

"It's dark." Yang noted.

"Use your fire magic!" Happy said as if it was obvious.

"But-" Yang cut herself off once she saw a figure emerge from the darkness of the cave.

A pale woman wearing a white cloak. Her face was so familiar and warm. Silver eyes stared at Yang. They weren't Ruby's. They were Summer's. Summer Rose.

"Mom?" Yang asked at a loss for words.

"Hello, Yang." Summer said with a smile.

Summer herself was at the verge of tears.

"YANG!" Happy tried to stop her but it was too late.

A fiery fist flew at Summer. Summer simply caught Yang's fiery fist, catching her off guard.

"How could you?!" Yang asked upset.

"I had to!" Summer answered.

The fire faded, leaving only Yang's fist still caught in Summer's palm. She loosened her muscles and retreated her arm. Yang wasn't sure what to feel. She was happy… but angry… also upset.

"Is it really you?" Yang asked.

Summer smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Yang. It's really me." Summer said,

The two embraced.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Inside. She's sleeping." Summer said. "You should rest too."

"Maybe later. You owe me an explanation." Yang said.

Summer chuckled.

"That's true." Summer said. "Let's go inside, we have a lot to talk about."


	9. Deliora

Lucy, Jaune, Taiyang and Natsu were navigating through the tunnel system underneath Galuna Island. Taiyang had just finished telling them about Gray's past and they were now discussing Lyon.

"I can't believe he finally got the best of us." Natsu said dissatisfied.

"Don't be a sore loser. We still have a chance." Taiyang said.

"Do we?" Jaune asked. "You're the only one that can actual manage to stay on Lyon's level. If it wasn't for him holding back you guys would probably be just as strong. He also clearly won't hesitate to kill anybody else of us."

"Jaune, you need to have more faith." Lucy said.

"I know… it's just hard sometimes. I didn't expect this to be an S-class job." Jaune said.

"It doesn't matter if it's S-class. We can do this as long as we stick together." Natsu said detiremand.

"That's the spirit." Lucy said with a smile.

"Exactly," Taiyang agreed. "besides, you're all strong and/or clever wizards. Heck, you two managed to defeat Toby and Yuka who beat Natsu." Taiyang argued.

"Are you calling me weak?" Natsu asked a bit offended.

"Yes." Taiyang said jokingly.

"If it weren't for you being able to eat my fire I could totally beat you in a fight." Natsu argued as he crossed his arms.

"Well-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu himself.

"I smell something." Natsu said as he started sniffing the air.

"Maybe it's an exit." Jaune speculated.

"No… it smells like…. Water." Natsu said as he continued sniffing. "Follow me!"

Natsu started running as the other three blondes trailed behind him.

* * *

Elsewhere within the tunnels was Gray. He barely had any energy left and could barely stand. He had to use the wall as support in order to walk. If that midget found him he was going to be in big trouble. To think that midget was going to turn on Lyon… Maybe Gray should warn him? Then again, Lyon probably wants him dead to. Gray slouched at the turn up ahead and as he walked around the corner he gasped at what he saw.

The tunnel opened up into a huge room inside the cave system underneath Galuna. Many of the tunnels opened up here. Smack in the middle of the giant room was a beast encased in ice, or what was left of it. Gray's ice widened as he once again met the monster that killed Ur, the monster that killed his parents. Gray fell to his knees. There was barely any ice of Ur's left. The melted ice had collected itself in a lake in the middle of the room. The "frozen" Deliora stood in the middle of this room. Gray angrily punched the ground. How could Lyon do this?! Gray stared at the water at a loss for words. That was Ur… Gray screamed in agony. He then heard the most terrifying sound. The sound of ice cracking. He looked at Deliora. Cracks were forming in the ice. The beast was trying to come out of it's shell. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Deliora was never meant to be freed. Steam started coming off of the ice as it continued to crack. Ice shards burst off of it. Gray had no magic energy left. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to.

Gray felt his face. It was wet? Was he crying? More cracks formed within the ice. The beast's arm loosened itself.

" _UR!_ Gray cried out as he watched the event in horror.

The ice that served as a shell was demolished from the inside. It shattered into a thousand pieces which were sent flying everywhere.

"NO!" Gray cried out once more.

Deliora roared powerfully, causing the entire cave system to shake. Dust and small pebbles fell down from the ceiling. Gray was forced to cover his ears. After the beast finished it's loud roar it turned to Gray. A sickening grin grew on the beast's face. Fear filled Gray.

"H-hello… Y-young o-one." Deliora said.

It could talk? The beast with the sickening grin opened it's mouth, ready to fire a murderous blast at Gray. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Gray couldn't move and even if he could, he barely had any energy left to run. The green blast left Deliora's mouth and went straight at Gray. This was the end.

"NO!"

Taiyang's fist engulfed in purple Devil Slayer flames punched Deliora across the face. The giant's face turned to the side causing his attack to be redirected. The blast hit a wall, creating a huge explosion within the open space in the cave. Taiyang smirked midair as his punch had been effective. He didn't predict Deliora's upcoming punch however and was hit by a powerful fist. Taiyang was sent flying and hit a wall before falling back to the ground. It was then Natsu, Lucy and Jaune exited one of the many tunnels leading into the open space. Natsu caught Taiyang.

"My hero." Taiyang joked before coughing.

Jaune, Lucy, Natsu and Taiyang stared at the monstrosity before them in horror.

"Why do we always end up fighting a giant monster the size of a mountain?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry I can handle this. I'm a Devil Slayer after all." Taiyang said confidently.

"I want to fight too!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"It's too dangerous, kid. There's a reason this was an S-class job after all." Taiyang said dead serious.

Lucy, Jaune and Natsu hadn't seen Taiyang serious before meaning that this was serious. Taiyang then created powerful purple flames underneath him, enabling him to fly. He flew towards Deliora. Purple flames engulfed his fist and he punched Deliora in the chest. It didn't seem to be effective at all.

"What?!" Taiyang asked surprised.

Deliora attempted to punch Taiyang again but this time he expected it and managed to dodge the punch.

"Natsu, boost me!" Taiyang commanded.

Natsu wasn't too happy about being used as a battery but complied.

"Fire Dragon's…" Natsu said as he inhaled. "ROAR!"

Natsu exhaled a great amount of fire which Taiyang ate with great pleasure. After the flames were all gone Deliora attempted to punch Taiyang again but Taiyang dodged. The Devil Slayer then punched Deliora once more but the demon was left unfazed.

"How strong are you?!" Taiyang asked.

While Taiyang continued to clash with the demon from Gray's past, Jaune ran towards the later. He helped him up.

"Gray, was it? We have to go." Jaune said.

Natsu and Lucy joined the duo.

"Ur…" Was all that Gray managed to say.

Gray stared at the water in which Deliora was standing. It disgusted him. Lyon had done this. Lyon killed Ur. She was really dead now! Gray punched the ground in anger once more. Cracks formed in the ground this time. This gave Jaune an idea.

"Guys," Jaune started. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Deliora was placed here for a reason. We're right underneath the temple which is why the Moon Drip ceremony was held there." Jaune explained. "What if we create enough damage to this area for it to completely fall apart? If that happens, the temple will fall on Deliora and probably crush it. It'd be an instant K.O."

"That's a great idea!" Natsu said excited, eager to finally punch something.

"If we're the ones causing the damage, won't we get buried too?" Lucy questioned.

"We just escape through the side tunnels." Jaune argued.

"What about Gray?" Lucy asked.

They all turned to Gray who seemed to be in a faze. He wasn't in the right mindset. He was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Well-" Natsu was cut off by Gray.

"Give me energy." Gray said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I can barely walk. I need more magic energy." Gray answered.

Natsu shrugged and placed his hand on Gray's shoulder. Natsu transferred half of his energy to Gray. After the transfer was done Gray looked healthier.

"Why are all the guys wearing revealing clothing or no clothing at all?" Jaune whispered to Lucy.

"I have no idea." Lucy whispered back.

Gray stood back up and looked detiremand.

"You guys can handle this, right?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Lucy said.

"Good. I have something to take care of. After that I'm coming back for Deliora." Gray said sounding completely dead inside.

This wasn't the Gray Lucy and Natsu knew. It was odd. Gray turned around, ready to leave. Before he could Natsu placed his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Be safe, man." Natsu said.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Gray said dead serious.

Gray walked away and didn't look back. Both Lucy and Natsu were concerned about him but they trusted their comrade to do what's right.

"Alright, let's do this." Natsu said as he punched his fists together. "I'm all fired up!"

Lucy ran towards the lake and jumped into it. She grabbed a special golden key and placed it into the water. A golden magic circle opened up.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!" Lucy exclaimed.

A beautiful blue haired mermaid was summoned. She had an odd tattoo on her chest and wasn't really wearing anything else except a bikini and multiple accessoires. The Celestial Spirit didn't seem too happy.

"What is wrong with you?! I was in the middle of a date!" Aquarius complained.

"I'm sorry! You can go back to your date but I need you to destroy as much of this place as possible." Lucy said.

Aquarius grinned.

"Okay, _master_." The Celestial Spirit said mockingly.

Aquarius swung her urn. Water exited it and went straight for Lucy. Lucy grew eye wide as the water took her with her. The huge amount of water was blasted all over the place as Aquarius directed it. Lucy screamed as she was being pulled by the current of the water. The powerful water quickly eroded most of the cave, leaving a linear shape behind. Aquarius was drawing something on the wall. Once she was finished the water faded and Lucy fell to the ground. Lucy lifted her head and was incredibly embarrassed at the drawing Aquarius had made. It was a drawing of Lucy in a set of rather… _revealing_ kind of clothing.

"That is what you get for summoning me while I'm on a date." Aquarius said.

Lucy wasn't even given a chance to reply as Aquarius immediately faded away.

"Well… That was eventful." Jaune said.

Meanwhile Natsu hadn't been paying attention to the Lucy debacle at all. He was too busy punching the wall.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu exclaimed once more.

He tilted his head and spew fire at the ceiling. An explosion was created on impact. The ceiling slowly started to fall apart.

"Aura bubble!" Jaune said.

Instead of creating a bubble around himself he created a more offensive looking bubble. It had spikes on top of it. Jaune tossed his Aura bubble at the ceiling. Cracks started to form in the ceiling. It was then that Deliora punched Taiyang. It was a direct hit and Taiyang was sent flying once more. The Devil Slayer hit a wall and fell to the ground. Jaune, Lucy and Natsu ran to him.

"Are you okay?!" Lucy asked concerned.

"I think I might have broken a few bones." Taiyang said wincing.

Deliora roared loudly again. The demon didn't realize it was the last thing the cave needed to collapse in on itself. The room started shaking as it slowly fell apart.

"Change of plans." Jaune said panically. "Let's just run."

Natsu helped Taiyang up and the four ran towards one of the many side tunnels. Unfortunately for them a giant boulder fell in front of it just seconds before they reached it.

"Crap!" Jaune said.

Jaune turned around to look for another exit but instead found himself looking at Deliora's fist coming down upon them. A ton of dust was lift up on impact. Once the dust cleared it was revealed that Jaune had created a forcefield around the four to protect them from Deliora's fist. The forcefield was full of of cracks though and it was only a matter of time for it to shatter as Deliora kept pressing down. The demon laughed in amusement.

"I can't hold it much longer." Jaune said as he struggled to maintain the bubble.

A lightbulb went off in Lucy's head. She fiddled with her keychain and grabbed a golden key.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAID: VIRGO!" Lucy exclaimed.

Virgo was summoned once more.

"How can I aid you today, princess?" Virgo asked.

"Create a hole for us to escape in, quick!" Lucy said hurriedly.

Virgo nodded understandingly and created a hole underneath them. The four immediately fell down in it and as soon as they did Jaune's bubble shattered. The cave continued to fall apart. Boulders hit Deliora everywhere. The beast cried out in pain.

* * *

Sherry Blendy still stood atop of the temple. Her Doll Magic army surrounded the temple. She had been hearing unusual noises and she had felt multiple tremors. Was Deliora perhaps trying to escape? It was then that the temple started shaking continuously. Was it an earthquake? It felt as if the structure was slowly tilting. Concern spread across Sherry's face as she stumbled to her knees. The shaking continued and cracks started to form in the stone.

"Angelica, save me!" Sherry ordered the giant rat.

The giant rat turned around and faced the temple collapsing in on itself. Soon enough there was no more concrete beneath Sherry and she found herself falling down. Fortunately Angelica caught her as she fell down. Sherry sighed in relief and removed the hair from her face. She looked at the end result of the collapsing. A giant pit in the middle of the island filled with the remains of a temple. Her eyes widened when she realized that Deliora had been buried. What would Lyon think?! He's going to be so angry. Either way, Deliora was dead. Her hometown had been avenged... her parents had been avenged...

It was all over.


	10. Ice Battle!

Summer was running through the forest. Happy had taken Yang and had flown ahead. Ruby naturally had already outran all of them. They had felt multiple tremors. They didn't know what was happening but it had to be related to Deliora. Had the ice already melted? It didn't really make sense… They were suppose to have a day left! Ur…. Was Ur okay?! Thoughts about Ur, Deliora and Lyon filled her head. She shouldn't have let Ruby, Happy and Yang go ahead. There was no way they could survive Deliora's rage… To make matters worse Ruby already had a broken arm… There was still a chance that the beast wasn't free yet. For now the tremors had stopped. Things were going to be fine.

* * *

Lyon was running back to the temple. He had felt multiple tremors and was sure he had several roars. It was Deliora. Did they miscalculate? Did they not need an extra day? Lyon was incredibly nervous. This could be the moment. He's going to surpass Ur. He's going to surpass one of the strongest mages alive.

"LYON!" Lyon then heard a voice say with a big hint of venom in their voice.

Lyon turned and saw Gray hurdling through the air. Gray tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

" _YOU MONSTER!_ " Gray spat at his former companion. " _MURDERER!_ "

Lyon shoved Gray off of him. Gray hit a tree.

"What are you talking about?!" Lyon asked angrily.

"YOU KILLED UR!" Gray started. "DELIORA IS FREE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

Lyon's eyes widened.

"He's free?!" Lyon asked surprised and slightly gleeful. "What are you holding me back for?! I need to fight him!"

Gray created an axe made out of ice and swung it at Lyon. Lyon barely managed to dodge.

"Because you're selfish!" Gray argued. "YOU KILLED UR JUST SO YOU COULD SURPASS HER!"

"You want to talk about being selfish?!" Lyon asked infuriated." You know how many people could die because of that monster?! Let me kill it!"

Gray swung the ice axe at Lyon again. Lyon duck and rolled towards Gray and followed this movement by uppercutting him right in the jaw. Lyon then created a pufferfish made out of ice. The pufferfish deflated and shoved Gray backwards. Gray hit a tree and was pinned between the tree and the pufferfish. Lyon ran away.

"How many people could die?!" Gray repeated Lyon with spite in his voice.

Lyon stopped in his tracks and turned to Gray.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE COULD DIE?!" Gray angrily repeated Lyon. "THANKS TO YOU IT'S ONE MORE PERSON BECAUSE YOU KILLED UR!"

These words seemed to strike a nerve within Lyon.

"Grow up, Gray." Lyon said coldly.

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" Gray shouted.

An ice pillar rose up from underneath him, sending both Gray and the ice pufferfish upwards.

"ICE MAKE: SWORD!" Gray exclaimed.

Gray created an ice sword and sliced the pufferfish vertically. The ice creature blew up into a bunch of snowflakes. An angry Gray looked down at Lyon from the top of the pillar. Lyon stared back and noticed the anger in Gray's piercing eyes.

"I am going to kill you." Gray said. "You killed Ur… and for that you have to pay."

"You're not going to let me go." Lyon concluded. "So be it. This will be a fight to the death then."

Gray only smiled at Lyon's words. Gray leaped off the ice geyser. He descended at a rapid pace and came closer and closer to the ground, his ice sword at the ready.

"Ice make: shield!" Lyon shouted.

Lyon extended one arm and a shield was created. Gray's sword came in contact with it and shattered on contact. Gray was on top of the shield however. Gray leaped upwards.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray exclaimed.

The ice mage placed his hands together. An giant ice hammer was formed and came down on the shield. Both the shield and the hammer shattered on impact. Lyon didn't expect it to work. Lyon gritted his teeth and charged at Gray.

"ICE MAKE: BLOCK!" The angry Gray shouted.

A huge block of ice fell down from a magic circle in the sky. It crash landed right in front of Gray, blocking Lyon. Lyon simply leaped on top of it. This time it was his turn to look down on Gray. Lyon leaped down at Gray. Gray jumped backwards causing Lyon to miss his punch and punch the ground instead. Cracks formed in the ground. Lyon charged at Gray, ready to punch him once more. Gray dodged the punch and punched Lyon across the face. Lyon then kicked him in the stomach sending Gray skidding backwards.

"You're not using your magic." Gray stated. "You're still trying to save your power for your fantasized battle with Deliora. I can't believe you."

"SHUT UP!" Lyon shouted.

Lyon extended his arm. Ice eagles were created and flew towards Gray. Gray simply stood there. Lyon questioned it. As the ice eagles neared Gray Lyon could feel the ground moving. The huge ice cube that Gray had created earlier rolled towards the ice eagles and crushed them underneath it.

"What?!" Lyon asked angrily. "Is that... Dynamic ice make?!"

Gray smirked. The cube started rolling towards Lyon. Lyon barely managed to duck and roll out of the way in time. The cube kept chasing him however forcing Lyon to stay on the move.

"This is it, Lyon." Gray spat. "ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"

A magic circle appeared underneath Gray. He placed his hands together and a huge ice bazooka was created. Gray pressed the trigger and an ice cannonball was fired at Lyon. Lyon couldn't dodge both the cube and the cannonball at the same time and was thus hit with the ice cannonball. Lyon was sent flying backwards and hit a tree before falling to his knees. Gray walked towards Lyon's shaking body. Lyon was angry, upset, furious. He still had a lot of energy left in him but he didn't want to waste it to Gray.

Gray generated two ice swords and said: "I told you I would beat you, Lyon. You deserve to suffer after what you have done. It isn't I that killed Ur… IT'S YOU!"

Gray charged at Lyon with his two ice swords. Lyon cried out a battle cry and extended his arm once more. A giant magic circle opened up underneath him.

"PREHISTORIC ICE MAKE!" Lyon shouted.

Three ice creatures were created. An ice pterodactyl, an ice tyrannosaurus rex and an ice triceratops. Gray reacted too late and was tackled by the ice pterodactyl. Gray slid on the ground and lost his ice swords. The ice triceratops then charged at him. Before the triceratops could attack Gray it got hit by the cube from before. Both ice sculptures were about the same size and stood their ground. The pterodactyl flew towards at Gray. Gray summoned his ice cannon and fired another cannonball. The pterodactyl dodged the cannonball with ease. Gray started continuously firing but the pterodactyl was too agile. Gray was picked up by the pterodactyl. Gray could feel the cold wind on his face and looked down. Lyon was nowhere to be found. It was just him and the dinosaurs.

"That bastard!" Gray said angrily.

Gray then noticed where the pterodactyl was flying to. It was towards the T-rex's mouth. Gray went wide eyed and started punching the pterodactyl but the ice creature wouldn't let him go.

"DAMMIT!" Gray exclaimed angrily.

Lyon had outsmarted him once more. Lyon was simply better. He was an S-class mage and Gray wasn't. The pterodactyl carried Gray closer and closer to the tyrannosaurus' gaping mouth. Gray then got an idea.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray shouted.

Seconds before Gray could be crushed inside the tyrannosaurus' mouth he created an ice hammer and bobbed the ice creature on the nose with all his might. It didn't destroy it but the impact was powerful enough to both completely destroy its nose and also to blow Gray and the pterodactyl away. The ice pterodactyl lost its grip on Gray. Gray fell down and landed on his feet in the jungle. Before Gray could make his next move he was hit by the tyrannosaurus' ice tail, sending him flying and completely knocking the wind out of him. Gray hit a tree and could hear multiples cracking noises. He slumped to the ground. The Fairy Tail mage could barely moved and assessed the situation in front of him. The tyrannosaurus was slowly walking towards him, the triceratops was still facing off with the ice cube and the pterodactyl was circling the area. Gray tried to move but he couldn't. His bones were broken.

"This is what death feels like then, huh?" Gray said out loud.

Tears burned behind his eyes but they soon enough came out. They streamed down his face dripped onto the dirt.

"I failed Ur… I failed to avenge her…" He said. "She's dead. Summer's dead. I will soon be dead and that bastard Lyon will be the only thing left related to her. That is if Deliora doesn't murder him."

Gray continued to Gray. The tyrannosaurus came closer and closer.

" _WHY?!_ " Gray shouted.

Gray silently weeped. This was the end. If only he was stronger than Lyon. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he do anything?!

"Take this!" Gray then heard.

He looked up and saw Happy carrying Yang flying straight at the pterodactyl. Yang's fist was engulfed in flames. The girl punched the pterodactyl and an explosion occurred. Yang smiled triumphantly. The tyrannosaurus looked up in confusion. Multiple magic circles appeared around the ice tyrannosaurus and ice thorned roses sprouted from them, trapping the dinosaur within them. The ice sculpture tried to desperately move.

"LITTLE DRAGON FIRE!" Yang shouted.

The blonde girl placed her hands together. A red magic circle appeared and fire spew from it, incinerating the trapped tyrannosaurus. At first the ice beast didn't seem to be affected at all. It's ice was too cold for Yang's flames.

"Yang!" Gray then heard.

A figure ran past him at an incredible speed. If it wasn't for the wind he wouldn't have even noticed. Of course it was Ruby. Ruby started circling the tyrannosaurus at an incredible speed. A lot of wind kicked up. Yang's fire grew in size. The oxygen that Ruby gathered by circling the ice sculpture caused the fire to increase. Clever. Yang's fire was hot enough to melt the tyrannosaurus now. Eventually nothing was left of it but it cost Yang a great amount of magic too.

Gray's eyes averted to the triceratops and who was still in a battle of strength against his dynamic ice make cube. A huge ice rose then came out of nowhere and started pushing the cube, giving it an extra boost. The ice triceratops was being pushed back slowly. More ice roses came to help push the ice cube. Eventually the triceratops was backed into a wall.

"Happy, let's do this." The airborne Yang said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

Happy started descending at an incredible speed. Yang's fist was engulfed in fire once more. The fire extended to her arm, her shoulder and soon enough her whole body was engulfed in flames. As Happy descended closer and closer to the triceratops he eventually was forced to let her go. Like a meteorite Yang descended and eventually crashed straight into the triceratops. A huge explosion was the consequence of this impact. A huge fiery shell was created and steam and dust went up. Went it all cleared Yang was seen standing exhausted. She still pumped a fist into the air however. Lyon's creations had been defeated.

"Gray!" Happy said happily as he landed next to Gray. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm pretty sure all my bones are broken." Gray replied.

"Did Lyon…" Happy trailed off.

"Yes." Gray said. "And it's not over. Deliora is free."

Happy went wide eyed and so did Ruby and Yang who were standing further away.

"So he really is free, huh?" Gray heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Who-" Gray cut himself off.

A woman in a white cloak stepped in front of him. Ur… no, it wasn't Ur. She had silver eyes. Gray realized who it was.

"Summer?" Gray asked confused.

"Yes." Summer answered. "It's me. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Sherry Blendy was still in shock. She was staring at the pit where the temple used to stand. Her bright pink hair moved with the wind. She was still in the hands of her giant pet rat Angelica.

A few feet away Virgo popped out of the ground. Lucy, Jaune, Taiyang and Natsu followed after her. The celestial spirit vanished without a word. Jaune was confused at this but just then realized how exhausted Lucy was. She had been using Celestial Spirits non stop this entire night.

"We did it…" Lucy said relieved.

"We did." Natsu said with a smile.

"And it only cost me a few broken ribs." Taiyang chuckled.

The four started laughing. This snapped Sherry out of her shock. She turned to them.

"Hey you!" She shouted.

The group's tender moment was disrupted by Sherry.

"You did this, didn't you?!" Sherry asked angrily, referring to the death of Deliora.

"Yes we did!" Natsu replied happily.

"Lyon's going to be furious!" Sherry said. "And that makes me angry as well."

A devious smile spread across her face. Jaune then noticed the countless tree and rock monsters surrounding them.

"Uh, guys." Jaune said worried.

"I have no magic energy left in me." Lucy said helplessly.

"Lucy," Natsu said straight faced. "Grab Taiyang and get out of here."

"I'm going to fight too!" Taiyang protested.

"Not with those broken bones." Jaune said.

"You guys can't fight that many monsters." Lucy said.

"We will find a way." Natsu said.

"I don't care!" Taiyang protested.

"... I trust you two." Lucy suddenly said.

Jaune was surprised but smiled at Lucy. Lucy returned the smile. The ground then started shaking. Another tremor and this was a big one.

"What's happening?!" Natsu questioned.

Natsu then started feeling nauseous.

"Are you serious?!" Lucy asked.

Trees started toppling over. Taiyang grunted as the shaking didn't help him feel less pain in his chest at all. Lucy helped support Natsu while Jaune cast a dome surrounding them all in case any trees were going to fall on them.

Angelica held Sherry tightly. Sherry's army just stood there in confusion. Sherry went eye wide as she saw something within the pit moving. An arm exited the pit and grabbed the edge. Another armed followed and after that came the head of Deliora. Fear filled Sherry. The demon really was undefeatable.

The Fairy Tail and Flameshard wizards watched in absolute terror as the demon climbed out of the pit. The demon they had crushed seemed absolutely unfazed. The tremors stopped.

It was then that Lyon arrived. The ice mage huffed and puffed as exhaustion kicked in. He used a tree to support himself. As Lyon gasped for air he stared at the image he had been imagining in his mind for the past three years. After a long night the sun was finally coming up. The sky was clear and Deliora stood proudly on Galuna Island. The final battle was going to finally begin.


	11. The way to surpass Ur

"ATTACK!" Sherry cried out as she extended her arm and pointed at Deliora.

The countless tree and rock monsters all charged at Deliora. They completely ignored the Guild Wizards.

"Sherry!" Lyon yelled at her. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking my chance!" Sherry replied back.

Fear was spread across her face.

"I'm not letting this monster live another day! I will avenge my village in the name of love!" Sherry exclaimed as tears started streaming down her face.

Deliora swung it's large arm. With one swing he killed a good portion of Sherry's army. The rock and tree monsters kept charging at him from all angles regardless of this as they were mindless puppets. Deliora was starting to get overwhelmed. The demon roared in anger. Sherry's army was winning.

Jaune, Taiyang, Lucy and Natsu watched in awe. Jaune removed the dome surrounding them. Sherry Blendy of all people was defeating Deliora with sheer numbers. They weren't complaining.

Deliora was incredibly overwhelmed and was soon enough buried in rock and tree monsters. It looked like a clear win but in an instant all the monsters collapsed in on themselves. A scream could be heard. Lucy turned to where the scream came from. It was Sherry who had just been hit by ice eagles. Sherry's body flew through the sky. Fortunately Angelica caught her before her body could crash into the ground. Sherry's pet turned to Lyon.

"I'm sorry…" Lyon whispered under his breath.

This was his moment. He was going to surpass Ur. It was all about him.

The rat spitefully hissed at Lyon. Angelica was ready to attack Lyon but before she could make a move she was punched across the face by Deliora. Angelica was sent flying and lost her grip on Sherry. While Sherry plummeted to the ground, Angelica flew across the entire island before crashing in the ocean.

"SHERRY!" Lyon cried out worriedly.

Lyon attempted to run towards where it seemed Sherry would land but a blast flew by straight in front of him. An explosion occurred and Lyon was blown off his feet. It was the work of Deliora who roared dominantly.

This all happened in mere seconds and the guild wizards were forced to watch.

"Get out of here." Natsu commanded Lucy.

Lucy, at a loss for words, stared at Natsu. She then nodded. Lucy helped Taiyang up and walked to the pit that lead back into the underground tunnel system.

"Good luck." Taiyang told Natsu and Jaune.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

Lucy and Jaune went down the pit and were gone.

Lyon got back up and glared at Deliora.

"It's finally time, Deliora." Lyon said. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Instead of doing his regular one hand ice attack, Lyon actually placed both his hands together. A giant magic circle appeared beneath him.

"PREHISTORIC ICE MAKE!" Lyon shouted.

This time three giant ice tyrannosaurus were summoned. A disturbing grin spread across Lyon's face. Natsu and Jaune were impressed. The three ice tyrannosaurus charged at Deliora. Deliora punched one across the face, causing it to stumble sideways. The other one headbutted Deliora in the chest, almost sending the demon back into the pit. The third tyrannosaur helped the other push Deliora back. Deliora pushed both of them backwards with all its strength. The tyrannosaur previously punched swung its tail at Deliora. Deliora caught it and swung the dinosaur at another one. Two dinosaurs collided with one another and fell to the ground, leaving only one still standing. Deliora opened up his mouth and fired a powerful blast from it. The dinosaur that remained didn't have any time to dodge and was destroyed within seconds.

Lyon stared back at Deliora with disbelief. How was this possible? How did something so powerful exist? Lyon felt fear and anger. Deliora cocked it's head at Lyon. Lyon started shaking in fear. What was this? How? Why?

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu then exclaimed as he flew through the sky.

Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames and he accelerated himself through the air by the use of fire underneath his feet. Natsu punched Deliora with the result being not effective. Deliora swung its arm at Natsu but Natsu swiftly dodged.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu inhaled and then exhaled fire straight at Deliora's face. The demon was again unfazed. Natsu was left wide eyed as Deliora opened up it's mouth, ready to fire at Natsu.

"AURORA SHIELD MULTIPLY!" Jaune shouted from the ground.

A shield appeared underneath Jaune. Another one appeared, stacking on top of the first one. This process continued which elevated Jaune upwards. Eventually Jaune got to Natsu's height. The blast left Deliora's mouth at the same moment.

"AURA BUBBLE!" Jaune exclaimed.

A bubble appeared around Jaune. The laser that escaped Deliora's mouth came in contact with the bubble and blasted Jaune far away but the mage was protected by his bubble. Jaune had sacrificed himself for Natsu.

Natsu fell back to the ground. He landed on his feet. Deliora raised it's hand, preparing to punch Natsu. Two ice tyrannosaurus then tackled Deliora. Deliora was being shoved towards the pit again. Deliora was struggling to stand it's ground this time.

While the dinosaurs and Deliora clashed, Lyon, who had summoned two more tyrannosaur, ran towards Sherry's unconscious body.

"Sherry?" Lyon asked worriedly.

Lyon shook the girl gently in an attempt to wake her up. Sherry slowly opened her eyes.

"Sherry I'm sorry!" Lyon said guiltily.

Lyon didn't expect what came next to happen. Sherry slapped him.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sherry asked angrily. "I could've defeated Deliora then and there but now it's too late!"

"I can still beat him!" Lyon argued.

"Can you?" Sherry asked looking at the dinosaurs squaring off with Deliora.

Lyon hesitated with answering.

"I can." Lyon then finally answered quietly. "I CAN!"

Sherry also hesitated with replying.

"Okay. I believe you." Sherry said. "But you don't have to defeat him alone."

"Huh?" Lyon said.

"The ability to make allies is also something that makes a wizard a strong wizard." Sherry said. "Sure, if you defeat Deliora alone it'll prove that you surpassed Ur. But did you really surpass her? Ur had the ability to find pupils and make many allies. She always fought alongside people. If you can't do that then you never really surpassed her if you manage to defeat Deliora alone."

Lyon was at a loss for words. Was this really Sherry talking?

"Together is how you will surpass Ur. With the power of love and friendship. Because those are the feelings she felt when she cast Iced Shell on Deliora." Sherry continued.

One single stream of tears went down Lyon's face. Sherry went wide eyed as Lyon suddenly hugged her tightly. It was a comforting feeling however and soon enough a smile spread across Sherry's face and her cheeks become a light shade of pink.

"You're right Sherry." Lyon said as the embracing stopped.

Lyon got up and offered Sherry his hand.

"Let's do this," Lyon said with determined. "Together."

Sherry accepted his hand and he helped her up. Lyon turned to Natsu who was standing away, waiting for an opportunity to strike Deliora.

"Hey fire brat." Lyon called Natsu out.

"Don't call me that!" Natsu said after he turned to Lyon.

"Let's defeat Deliora together." Lyon offered ignoring the 'fire brat' debacle.

Natsu hesitated.

"Sure." Natsu then answered. "Don't pull off anything weasley though. I will end you."

"Understood." Lyon said.

Natsu, Lyon and Sherry were now standing next to each other as they faced Deliora who was still being slowly pushed back towards the pit by the dinosaurs. Determined the three readied themselves to attack. However, before they could it started raining strange orbs on the dinosaurs. The two tyrannosaurus immediately dissolved into water.

"What the heck?!" Natsu asked unsure of what was happening.

"Zalty." Lyon said angrily under his breathe.

The many orbs that had destroyed the dinosaurs started circling around Deliora until the demon was completely surrounded by them and not visible by the other three mages. The only thing they could see was a big swirling tornado of orbs.

"What is he planning?" Sherry wondered.

One by one the orbs then started flying towards the three wizards.

"Dodge!" Lyon yelled knowing Zalty's magic.

Lyon duck and rolled out of the way while Sherry simply backed away. Natsu used his quick reflexes to dodge every single orb. Every orb that missed slammed into the ground and lifted up dust. Soon enough the entire area was covered in a big dust cloud, causing Sherry to start coughing. As the dust cloud cleared Lyon noticed that all the orbs were gone. Lyon turned to Deliora but he was gone. The hulking demon was gone and had been replaced by a human sized version of himself. Next to him stood the small midget Zalty with a sickening grin.

"Hello, Lyon." Zalty said amused.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Lyon said.

"And yet you let me into your group. Now you will pay the price." Zalty said. "Deliora is now in my full control."

"Why did you shrink him though?" Natsu questioned.

"Deliora is one tough demon. It was the only way for me to be able to control him." Zalty explained. "Don't worry, he's still plenty strong."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Lyon asked.

Zalty smirked. Deliora shot forward at the speed of a cannonball.

"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" Lyon exclaimed.

Lyon extended one arm. A magic circle appeared and three ice eagles shot from it towards Deliora. Lyon noticed that they were much smaller than usual. He was running out of magic energy.

The three ice eagles were destroyed by Zalty's orb before they could come in contact with Deliora. Deliora reached Lyon. Fear spread across Lyon's face as he looked into Deliora's piercing eyes for just a split second. Deliora then punched him across the face, sending Lyon flying straight into a tree.

Natsu came flying in with his fist that was of course on fire. Deliora took the hit and didn't move a single inch. Natsu didn't expect this to happen. Deliora grabbed Natsu's wrist and started squeezing really hard. Natsu grunted as he could hear his bones crack. Natsu inhaled air and then exhaled a powerful fire dragon's roar at Deliora. The fire went on for miles. When the fire was gone Natsu was faced with Deliora still standing there, still holding his wrist. Natsu didn't understand. Deliora continued to squeeze and Natsu's wrist started bleeding.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu's free fist caught fire and he started rapidly and continuously punching Deliora. It had no effect. Natsu was starting to get irritated. It was then that a giant rock monster grabbed Deliora. Deliora was lifted up and forced to let go of Natsu. Natsu was sure his right wrist was broken.

The rock monster squeezed Deliora in his hands but it didn't seem to have any effect. Zalty then sent his orb forward towards Sherry's rock monster. On its way there the orb multiplied into many orbs. Sherry knew what was coming and made her rock doll slam Deliora into the ground before rapidly punching him. Deliora actually received damage for once but it didn't last long as the many orbs pelted the rock monster, chipping away every part of it until nothing but small pebbles were left. Deliora got back up. The demon had many bruises but seemed fine.

"There's just no stopping that thing, is there." Natsu complained.

"The fight just begun. Don't count us out yet." Sherry said.

Lyon joined the two as they faced off with Deliora and Zalty.

"I'm not counting us out." Natsu said. "I'm just getting fired up."

Zalty bursted out in laughter.

"Are you guys really going to try?" Zalty asked. "It's brave, sure," he admitted. "But Natsu over here has a busted wrist, Lyon is low on magic energy and Sherry, the only one who still has a lot of magic energy left, is the weakest out of you three. You don't stand a chance."

Lyon knew Zalty was right.

"We will win." Natsu said.

'Oh please-" Zalty got cut off.

"We WILL win." Natsu said once more with a determined look across his face.

Lyon liked Natsu's spirit but wasn't sure whether it was spirit or actually just him being stubborn.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Zalty asked. "Deliora, take care of the girl first. She's the biggest threat at this point. I'll distract the other two."

A grin spread across Deliora's face. Lyon's eyes widened.

"Sherry, run!" Lyon commanded her.

"I can't leave. You'll die!" Sherry argued.

"You'll die too!" Lyon said.

Before Sherry could make another argument Zalty's orbs flew straight at her. Sherry ran as fast as she could to evade them.

"NO!" Lyon shouted angrily.

Lyon ran towards Sherry but was stopped in his tracks as another set of orbs started circling him. Lyon was trapped in a vortex of orbs.

"ICE MAKE-" Lyon prepared an attack but got cut off by an orb hitting him in the arm.

Lyon started getting pelted by the orbs from every direction. There was no dodging them as he was completely surrounded by them. Lyon screamed in agony.

Natsu clenched his teeth as there wasn't much he could do to help Lyon out. He turned to Sherry who was still running from the orbs.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu ran at the orbs chasing Sherry, his functioning hand at the ready. His fingertips caught fire and as soon as he was close enough to the orbs Natsu swiped at them as he ran past Sherry and them. He zoomed past them. For a split second nothing happened but an explosion soon occurred. Sherry was blown off her feet and the same went for Natsu. Natsu landed on the ground and rolled back to his feet. Sherry clumsily fell face first to the ground.

All the orbs had been destroyed by Natsu's attack but he gasped once he saw them reforming.

"What…" Natsu was at a loss for words.

Zalty just snickered in the background as all Natsu's hard work didn't pay off. All the orbs that he had just destroyed started floating again and shooted at Natsu with great speed.

"Fuck." Natsu said,

Sherry looked in horror as both Natsu and Lyon were being pelted by orbs. There was nothing anybody could do. Zalty was on a completely other level and all this time Sherry didn't realize. Sherry then felt a great amount of energy coming from her right. She turned to her right and saw what could very well be the last thing she could ever see. Deliora was charging an attack. Deliora placed both his hands together. A ball of energy formed in his hands. Sherry couldn't move. This was it. Deliora tossed the energy ball at Sherry like it was a baseball. The ball of energy zoomed closer and closer to her.

"Love." Sherry said.

A huge explosion occurred on impact.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYY!" Lyon managed to cry out between all his groaning and screaming.

Lyon was pinned to the ground, Natsu was pinned to a tree and Sherry was gone. The villains were winning.


	12. We won the war, he won the battle

The ball of energy came flying towards Sherry. She had a few seconds to say her last words. She couldn't tell Lyon how she felt but she could still say the one word that meant the most to her.

"Love." Sherry said.

BOOM!

An explosion occurred on impact but it wasn't on impact with Sherry.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRYYYYY!" Sherry heard Lyon cry out.

The explosion left behind a huge dust cloud. Sherry could see a figure standing right in front of her. She wasn't dead. Somebody saved her. A million thoughts raced inside of her head. She was incredibly grateful to still be alive. Sherry reached out her hand and placed her hand on the figure's' shoulder. She could feel them breathing heavily.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Sherry could hear Lyon say.

Zalty cackled in response. Sherry was infuriated. The dust partially cleared and Sherry could make out who was standing in front of her. It was one of the guild wizards with blonde hair. He had a shield out in front of him with several cracks in it which must've been created because of the impact.

"Jaune?" Sherry asked, not sure what his name was.

"That's my name." Jaune responded. "There isn't a lot of time. On my go you attack Zalty, alright?"

"Okay." Sherry said.

Jaune tossed his shield to the ground, shattering it. He then replaced it with a new one.

"What exactly is your magic?" Sherry questioned.

"I transform my aura into tangible shields." Jaune tried to explain as quick as possible.

The dust was almost completely gone but Sherry and Jaune were still hidden by it.

"Ready?" Jaune asked.

Sherry nodded confidently.

"Let's go!" Jaune commanded.

Jaune and Sherry both charged out of the dust cloud. A feeling of glee filled her as she saw Zalty's shocked face. While Jaune was charging at Deliora, Sherry charged at Zalty. Sherry noticed Lyon and Natsu being pinned down by Zalty's orbs.

"DOLL ATTACK: PUPPETEER!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Sherry?" Sherry could hear Lyon ask surprised.

Sherry stretched out her arms and two magic circles appeared, one at each hand. She took control of the orbs and made them stop.

"What?!" Zalty asked angrily.

It was then that another comrade made an appearance. Happy flew straight at Zalty and clinged onto his face, blocking Zalty's vision.

"Happy!" Natsu said happily.

Sherry directed the huge collection of orbs to go straight towards Zalty. Seconds before they reached him Happy flew out of the way. Zalty could finally see again, but what he saw wasn't pretty. He was pelted with his own orbs and was sent flying straight into the deep pit which Deliora had crawled out of earlier. His screams were the last thing that could be heard as he fell into a deep pit of darkness.

"Sherry!" Lyon said happily as he ran towards her and embraced her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." Sherry said with a smile.

At the same time Happy flew towards Natsu and embraced him.

"Where did you come from?" Natsu asked.

"An egg!" Happy joked.

Natsu just looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"It's a long story. I was coming this way with others but I saw Jaune flying straight through the air and decided to go after him." Happy explained. "Jaune then told me about Deliora so we flew back here."

"Well you arrived just in time." Sherry said.

While Lyon reunited with Sherry and Natsu reunited with Happy, Jaune was charging straight at Deliora. Jaune rammed into the demon with his shield, forcing the demon to slide back. Deliora tossed one of his energy balls at Jaune. Jaune held up his shield. An explosion occurred on impact and Jaune skidded backwards. Jaune noticed that the shield he had up had many cracks in it and was on the verge of breaking. Deliora charged at Jaune. Jaune quickly replaced his cracked shield with a new one, ready to block Deliora's attack.

Before Deliora could attack him a giant wall of ice appeared between Jaune and him. Deliora didn't care and just plowed through the wall. A magic circle then appeared underneath Deliora and an ice flower sprouted from it, catapulting Deliora high up into the air. An unknown figure did war cry. Soon enough the unknown figure became known as Yang who propelled herself through the air through the use of fire. Yang then kicked Deliora down with a flaming foot.

Deliora crashed into the ground creating a cloud of dust near the crash site. Yang fell back down to the ground and landed on her feet near Jaune. Natsu, Happy, Lyon and Sherry joined the group and they all faced the cloud of dust, waiting for it to clear.

"Nice to see you, Yang." Natsu said.

"Happy to be here to kick some butt." Yang said.

"Let's finish this." Jaune said.

"Question," Lyon said suddenly. "Who used ice magic just now?"

"Me." An unknown but familiar voice said.

Lyon recognized the voice. He remembered it so clearly. However, he shouldn't be able to hear the voice he heard. The voice he heard belonged to a dead person. Lyon turned around slowly and gasped when he saw who the voice belonged to. Summer Rose. Half sister of Ur Milkovich. Ur's only sister and the one person Lyon attempted to murder.

Summer's short hair blew in the wind. She unclipped her hood and it flew away with the wind. She was wearing white leather boots, white leggings, a silver belt, a white corset with red outlining and long white gloves. The most impressive part of her appearance was her silver eyes though.

For a while Lyon was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry." Lyon managed to say.

"It's okay." Summer said calmly.

All was quiet as everybody waited for somebody to make the next move.

"You were the one that had been interfering with our plans…" Lyon was at a loss for words.

"I was." Summer said. "I wish I stopped you but I couldn't risk breaking your heart."

"I…" Lyon started. "I killed Ur." He admitted sadly.

Tears went down both their faces. Lyon ran towards Summer and hugged her.

"Does Gray know you're alive?" Lyon asked.

"Yes." Summer answered.

The two embraced each other for a while while the others watched. Jaune noticed a green hue coming from the dust cloud. He went wide eyed.

"LOOK OUT!" Jaune yelled.

An energy ball came from the dust cloud and made its trajectory towards Lyon and Summer. Jaune leaped in the way and summoned a shield as quickly as possible. Jaune managed to do so just in time. The energy ball came in contact with his shield and exploded. Jaune was sent flying backwards and landed on his butt by Lyon and Summer.

The dust cloud cleared and Deliora was standing again.

"Bring it on!" Natsu said determined.

"Let's avenge Ur!" Summer and Lyon said in unison.

Yang and Natsu did a battle cry as they both charged at Deliora with flaming fist. The demon dodged Natsu's fist but was hit by Yang's. Unfortunately it had zero effect. Deliora grabbed Yang's arm and slammed her into Natsu, causing the two to fall to the ground. Before he could end their lives a giant ice rose came from seemingly nowhere and shoved him away. Deliora was pinned against a tree.

Happy flew towards Natsu and picked him up before ascending high into the sky.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu asked angrily.

"You shouldn't be fighting!" Happy argued. "You're wrist is broken."

"I can't stand by and watch!" Natsu argued.

"You'll get more hurt in the process of fighting!" Happy argued.

Before Natsu could present his next argument, Happy noticed an energy ball coming their way. Happy did his best to dodge but soon noticed more coming their way. He swiftly dodged them all. Deliora was still pinned to the tree but he could still use his arms.

Sherry watched as Deliora was tiring out Happy. Sherry extended both arms towards the demon and the tree he was pinned against.

"DOLL ATTACK: TREE!" Sherry exclaimed.

The tree Deliora was pinned to came to life thanks to Sherry's magic. It used one of it's branches to grab Deliora and tossed him as far as he could. An ice gorilla stopped Deliora in it's tracks and punched the demon down straight to the ground. The ice gorilla was Lyon's. Lyon had a smug expression on his face. To everyone's surprise the ice gorilla then exploded and Deliora stood back up.

Deliora screeched at all of them. Jaune then rammed into him with his shield. Deliora was forced into the middle of a circle. Jaune had his shield at the ready. He glanced at Yang whose fist was engulfed in fire. Yang glanced at Sherry who sat on top of her tree monster, well seated in the leafs. Sherry glanced at Lyon who extended one arm. A magic circle appeared underneath him. Lyon glanced at Summer who did the same as Lyon but she had her hands placed together. Summer then looked upwards at Natsu and Happy. Deliora was trapped. Summer nodded at Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he inhaled.

Natsu exhaled fire from his mouth and spewed it down towards Deliora.

"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" Lyon shouted.

Endless ice eagles were created and flew towards Deliora.

"SEMBLING DISC!" Jaune exclaimed.

Jaune threw his shield like a frisbee at Deliora.

"ATTACK!" Sherry shouted.

The tree monster extended one of its branches towards Deliora.

"LITTLE DRAGON FIRE!" Yang exclaimed.

Yang punched the air which sent fire in the form of a fist towards Deliora.

"ICE MAKE: ROSE TRIO!" Summer exclaimed.

She shot forward three ice roses towards Deliora.

All the six attacks came in contact with Deliora at the same time. A colorful and huge explosion occurred, sending them all flying. Happy and Natsu stayed in the air but felt the force of the explosion. They witnessed everybody being sprinkled around like confetti. A huge thick cloud of smoke was left behind by the explosion.

Happy descended and landed with Natsu next to Yang who had just gotten up. Yang's attention went to Summer who was coughing. Yang rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Summer said.

On the other side of the smoke layed Lyon, Sherry and Jaune. Sherry was clinging onto Lyon's arm. Jaune was panting beside them.

"Do you think it's over?" Sherry asked silently.

"I… Don't know." Lyon answered. "It has to be."

The smoke slowly cleared. Lyon was proven wrong as Deliora was still standing there with a grin plastered across his face. Everybody went wide eyed.

"How?!" Yang asked angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Sherry asked.

"I'm out of magic energy." Natsu said.

Deliora readied himself to attack.

"I…" Summer started. "I have a final trump card."

"NO!" Lyon shouted suddenly.

Everybody turned to Lyon, curious as to why he seemed against Summer's trump card.

"I'm not going to let you use that spell!" Lyon exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you use Iced Shell!"

Summer didn't expect Lyon to figure it out. Summer could only assume Ur had said something similar when she had performed the spell.

Yang went wide eyed and turned to her mother.

"Mom?!" Yang asked angrily. A hint of fear could be heard in her voice.

"I'm sorry Yang," Summer said. "It's the only way."

"We can figure something out!" Lyon argued.

"You can't quit like that!" Yang agreed with Lyon.

"I'm NOT quitting!" Summer yelled as tears came from her eyes.

Deliora charged towards Summer but a rock monster stopped him right in it's tracks. Deliora punched the rock monster, chipping away some rock. The two started fighting. It was the work of Sherry who was keeping Deliora occupied.

"We don't have the luxury to argue right now!" Sherry said.

"Agreed." Lyon said.

To Lyon's surprise a giant rock hand clasped him. Lyon was lifted up and couldn't move his arms. This was also the work of Sherry.

"I'm sorry, Lyon." Sherry said saddened.

"Sherry, let me go!" Lyon commanded her.

"Face reality, Lyon!" Sherry yelled. "We fought this monster with SIX wizards and it still seems as healthy as a peach. This is the only way!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Lyon yelled. "Let me do Iced Shell!"

"No!" Summer disagreed. "You're young, you have too much to live for!"

"But I just got you back!" Yang argued. "And so did Ruby!"

Summer was at a loss for words. Everybody was. For a while everything was silent, besides for Deliora fighting the rock monster in the background.

"Yang," Summer started once more. "I will will always live on in your hearts."

"Mom…" Yang trailed off with tears in her eyes.

Summer embraced Yang tightly. Both were crying.

 _ **I wish I could say goodbye to Ruby one last time**. _ Summer thought to herself.

* * *

 _Summer finished explaining what happened to her to Gray. Gray was leaning against a tree. Summer, Yang, Ruby and Happy were sitting in the grass beside him._

" _That bastard!" Gray said referring to Lyon. "I can't believe he tried to kill you too!"_

" _It's fine. He could never kill me." Summer said._

" _He did attempt to do it." Yang said angrily._

" _I don't like him one single bit." Ruby pouted._

" _I know he isn't in the best state of mind right now," Summer said. "But I need you guys to not give up on him. We can all have a brighter future, together."_

" _Fuck that!" Gray spat. "He_ _ **killed**_ _Ur!"_

" _I know that too!" Summer exclaimed. "Which is why Yang, Happy and I are leaving now." Summer said in a calmer tone._

" _What?" Gray asked._

" _We're going to help defeat Deliora once and for all. After that, we'll smack some sense into Lyon." Summer said._

" _You can't just leave!" Gray said. "I want to help too!"_

" _You can't." Ruby suddenly spoke. "You're injured, and so am I. We'll only get in the way." Ruby said._

" _But-" Gray was cut off._

" _Gray," Summer said as she stood up. "It'll be okay." She said with a smile._

" _We'll kick Deliora's butt, no problem." Yang said confidently._

 _Gray sighed. Yang got up as well._

" _Fine." Gray said. "Make sure to land in an extra punch for me too."_

" _Of course." Yang said with a smile._

" _Don't forget me!" Ruby said with a smile._

 _All five of them laughed._

" _Please stay put and don't do anything reckless." Summer said._

" _Yes-" Gray was cut off once again as Summer leaned in and gave him a small peck on the forehead._

" _We will avenge Ur." Summer then whispered into his ear._

 _Gray felt warm inside. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Like he had somebody he could confide in. Gray smiled._

 _Summer then walked over to Ruby who also stood up. The two embraced one another._

" _We'll be back in a few." Summer said._

" _I know you will." Ruby said confidently._

" _When we get home I'll bake you chocolate chip cookies." Summer said with a smile._

" _I know you will." Ruby repeated with a smile._

 _Summer was on the verge of tears. It felt good to have her family back. Summer and Ruby separated._

" _Good luck." Ruby said._

" _Thanks." Happy of all people replied._

 _Happy flew off ahead while Yang and Summer followed. On the way Summer ripped off her cloak, revealing her outfit underneath. It was similar to how Ur used to strip. Gray smiled._

* * *

Yang and Summer separated. A magic circle appeared beneath Yang and an ice hand was created, clasping Yang to prevent her from stopping Summer.

"Tell Ruby I love her." Summer said.

"I will." Yang said softly.

"Goodbye, Yang." Summer said.

"Bye, mom... " Yang trailed off.

Summer turned to Lyon and waved. She smiled. Lyon was crying.

"I hope you can start over from here on out." Summer said.

"I will! I promise I will!" Lyon said.

Summer nodded to Lyon, grateful that he would choose a better path from now on.

Summer took one last glance at her daughter and turned to Deliora. Summer extended her arms to form an "X" shape, her right arm being above her left.

"ICE MAKE: ICED SHELL!" Summer shouted with tears in her eyes.

Deliora destroyed the rock monster and as soon as he did, multiple magic circles appeared near him. One underneath him, one in front of him, one above him, one on each side and one behind him. The demon was completely trapped. A blue aura surrounded Summer. Blue beams then came from her and her aura and shot forward towards Deliora. Each blue beam connected with one magic circle. The magic circles all started glowing.

Deliora screamed in agony as he felt fear. He didn't want to be encased in ice again. Summer pulled her arms back and she herself started glowing. She became a blue silhouette. The magic circles glowed to bright that Deliora was completely engulfed in light. The silhouette that was Summer turned into a blue beam that shot forward. It started circling Deliora at a rapid speed, becoming thinner and longer until it became the ice that encased Deliora. Deliora was encased in ice once more.

The rock hand that kept Lyon trapped fell apart. The boy fell to his knees. Sherry kneeled down and hugged him. Lyon sobbed silently.

The ice hand that kept Yang trapped started to glow while Yang sobbed. Yang ignored it. The ice hand exploded and a patch of ice roses was left in it's place. The ice roses continued to expand until they covered up the whole area and covered up the hole, which was left behind when the temple collapsed in on itself. Yang fell into the field on her knees, still sobbing.

Natsu, Happy and Jaune were standing on the sidelines. All three were also devastated but couldn't relate to the amount of grief Lyon and Yang were feeling right now. All they could do was support them.

The sun then slowly rose up into the sky, providing light after a very long night. It seemed as if it was giving the message of there being a 'silver lining' but nobody could be happy about Deliora's defeat as he had managed to take one last life. The heroes had won the war but Deliora had won the battle.


End file.
